


Сопутствующий ущерб

by fandom Dark Games 2020 (Dark_Games), SmokingSnake



Series: ББ-квест от DG 2020 [1]
Category: Heavy Rain
Genre: Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, Diseases, Drama, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Pre-Game(s), case-fic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25918909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Games/pseuds/fandom%20Dark%20Games%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmokingSnake/pseuds/SmokingSnake
Summary: О том, как Джейден получил шрам на лице и потерял напарника.
Series: ББ-квест от DG 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880992
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: ББ-квест 2020 (макси)





	Сопутствующий ущерб

**Author's Note:**

> Не самые аппетитные описания болезни, местами сомнительная мораль.

— Так куда мы летим сегодня?

Джейден буквально ворвался в их с напарником маленький кабинет — он едва не опоздал, и по лестнице пришлось подниматься бегом, перескакивая через одну ступеньку. Он пригладил волосы, одернул пиджак и, удовлетворившись своим видом, сел прямо на стол.

— Позвольте пригласить вас в Батон-Руж, штат Луизиана, Норман! — Дэвид Глэдстоун отсалютовал ему бокалом с водой. Будучи воспитанным в чопорных традициях старушки-Британии, пластиковые стаканчики он предпочитал не замечать и всегда пил воду исключительно из, как он выражался, настоящей посуды.

— Луизиана, — обреченно протянул Джейден. — Жара, крокодилы, болота и культисты Ктулху. Ненавижу жару.

— Родители не зря дали вам такое имя, Норман, — иронично улыбнулся Дэвид.

— Холод я тоже не переношу, — ворчливо отозвался тот. — К делу?

— Да, пожалуй, — Дэвид отставил бокал на край стола и вытащил из ящика толстую коричневую папку.

— Итак, Батон-Руж.

Джейден забрал переданную ему папку и раскрыл на коленях. С фотографии на первом листе на него посмотрела бледнокожая блондинка со светло-серыми, почти прозрачными глазами. Ни подписи, ни каких-то дополнительных материалов, вопреки обыкновению, приложено не было. Он отложил фотографию в сторону. Под ней оказалось еще одна — на ней был запечатлен немолодой мужчина с грязным смуглым лицом и выделявшимися на нем ярко-голубыми глазами, обрамленными выгоревшими ресницами. Джейден вынул всю стопку фотографий из папки и по очереди вгляделся в каждое лицо.

— Пропавшие за последние три месяца, — пояснил Дэвид. — По данным полиции, все они не имели постоянного места жительства и легальной работы.

— Тогда откуда известно, что они пропали? — спросил Джейден, складывая фотографии на край стола и подцепляя ногтем одинокий лист бумаги со дна папки. — Родственники заявили?

— Нет, — отрицательно покачал головой Дэвид. — Такие люди не очень-то любят обращаться в полицию, что бы ни случилось, — Джейден поднял бровь, ожидая продолжения,и после паузы Дэвид произнес: — Честно говоря, дело довольно странное. Полицейское управление Батон-Ружа почти не передало нам материалов по нему. Одни фотографии и отчет детектива Спраунз о взятии свидетельских показаний, — он кивком указал на лист бумаги, который Джейден как раз собирался начать читать. — Чтобы сэкономить ваше время, скажу сразу: там ничего примечательного. Пересказ чьих-то слов о том, что некоторых из этих людей видели в определенном месте, а потом перестали.

— М-да, негусто, — Джейден уложил все материалы дела обратно в папку и завязал тесемки. — Начальство точно уверено, что хочет привлечь на это дело сразу двух спецагентов?

— Полковник Салливан, конечно, не посвящал меня во все движения шестеренок в своей голове, но если мой опыт работы в Бюро хоть чего-то стоит, я бы сказал, мы просто идеальные кандидаты на это дело, — усмехнулся Дэвид. Сделав еще одну эффектную паузу, но так и не дождавшись от Джейдена наводящего вопроса, он все же продолжил: — Это задание обещает стать легкой прогулкой. Бездомные — самая уязвимая цель из возможных. Чаще всего с них начинают дилетанты, психически нестабильные убийцы, не способные справиться с кем посерьезнее. Они много ошибаются и редко оказывают достойное сопротивление. Нам нужно будет только направить полицию на нужный след, дальше они сделают все сами, так что предлагаю рассматривать это как маленький отпуск в тропиках и много бумажной работы. Кого еще послать на такое дело, как не вчерашнего выпускника и завтрашнего отставного агента?

Джейден помрачнел и мысленно выругался. Конечно, почему бы и нет? Его опять просто задвигали в угол, скидывая на него всю самую легкую и нудную работу. Как он должен был набираться полевого опыта, если большую часть службы разгребал бумаги и закрывал незначительные дела, недостойные внимания других, настоящих агентов? Он мог понять, почему такое назначение радовало Дэвида — на его долю выпало немало полевых операций, и он давно уже грезил небольшим аккуратным домиком с зеленой лужайкой, где мог бы поселиться с женой на почетной пенсии, — но сам Джейден чувствовал себя обделенным. Не об этом он мечтал, с отличием оканчивая Академию ФБР.

— Не хмурьтесь так сурово, — с легкой, необидной насмешкой в голосе окликнул его Дэвид. — И на вашу долю еще выпадут приключения, вот увидите. Вещи у вас с собой? — спросил он, резко меняя тему. — Вылет через три часа.

Аэропорт Батон-Ружа казался удивительно маленьким для такого крупного города. Они прилетели рано утром, и ни в здании, ни в самом городе за его стенами почти не было людей. Типичная для Луизианы жара еще не вступила в свои права, зато влажность вполне ощущалась. Джейден подавил порыв вытереть лоб рукавом и только страдальчески вздохнул. Это дело стоило раскрыть как можно скорее уже для того, чтобы улететь обратно в комфортную прохладную сухость климата Вашингтона.

— В отель, потом в полицейский участок, — деловито распорядился Дэвид. — В последнем нас пока не ждут: все-таки пять утра — не лучшее время для визита.

— Возможно, это единственное время, когда здесь можно существовать вне кондиционируемого помещения, — полушутя-полусерьезно вставил Джейден. — В любом случае, нам скоро предстоит это проверить.

Всю дорогу до отеля он неотрывно смотрел в окно, не столько пытаясь запомнить хитросплетение улиц, сколько силясь почувствовать ритм дыхания города, пропитаться его атмосферой и понять его южную душу. Если откинуть в сторону жалобы на погоду, которые Джейден озвучивал уже скорее машинально, он любил незнакомые города. За недолгое время работы в Бюро они с напарником уже успели побывать в шести штатах, не считая родной, и каждый раз Джейден поражался, что все эти столь непохожие друг на друга места каким-то образом умудрялись существовать в пределах одной страны, разделенные всего несколькими часами полета.

Батон-Руж казался приторно-сладкой картинкой, сошедшей с туристического буклета. Он был тем, что представляешь в самую первую секунду, когда слышишь словосочетание "большой южный город" — мешаниной ярких красок, густых, тяжелых ароматов и нагретой добела дорожной пыли. Даже сейчас, ранним утром, когда солнце еще не жарило в полную силу, его блики, отражавшиеся от окон, заставляли щуриться; отчаянно хотелось нацепить черные очки — как бы стереотипно это ни выглядело.

У дверей полицейского участка они оказались ровно в девять. Джейден предоставил Дэвиду возможность самому вести переговоры на КПП, предчувствуя недовольные взгляды в спину и неодобрительные перешептывания — ничего личного, но, несмотря на общее дело, во имя которого они работали не покладая рук, полицейские не очень-то любили, когда федералы совались в их вотчину.

Тем не менее, на этот раз все, вроде бы, обошлось. Смуглый парень в форме патрульного, читавший газету на КПП, только продемонстрировал им белоснежную улыбку в ответ на значок, который Дэвид протянул ему через узкое окошко.

— Шериф Эндрюс пришел четверть часа назад, — осведомил их он. — Прямо по коридору до конца и у кулера направо.

— Спасибо, — зеркально отразил его улыбку Дэвид.

***

Шериф Эндрюс снял шляпу, преувеличенно аккуратно положил ее на стол рядом с собой. Вздохнул. Почесал в затылке.

Джейден переглянулся с напарником, мысленно формулируя мучивший их обоих вопрос:

"Почему он нервничает? Он же сам отправил запрос в Бюро, а теперь как будто пытается скрыть, что наше присутствие доставляет ему неудобства..."

— Видите ли, агенты, — наконец, начал Эндрюс: — по правде говоря, я не очень-то верю, что вам тут будет чем заняться. Не поймите меня неправильно... — он сделал паузу, чтобы набрать в грудь воздуха. — Я очень ценю Келли, девочка действительно хороша в своем деле и со временем станет прекрасным копом, но она еще молода и весьма впечатлительна. Она многое воспринимает слишком близко к сердцу. Понимаете, мы ведь все еще не нашли ни одного трупа. Те люди, о которых она говорит — проститутки, бездомные, бродяги и прочие несчастные — иногда просто уходят. Или умирают от передозировки где-нибудь в темном углу...

— Простите, что прерываю вас, шериф, но почему тогда вы обратились в Бюро? — прохладным тоном поинтересовался Дэвид. — Мы навряд ли лучше вас справимся с тем, чтобы объяснить это вашему офицеру.

— Келли — дочь предыдущего шерифа, Джека Спраунза, — мрачно ответил Эндрюс. — Его слишком уважают и любят в этом городе, а он видит в своей единственной дочери недораскрытый потенциал сыщика. Если бы я попытался спустить это все на тормозах, поверьте, меня бы сожрали живьем.

— Так чего вы от нас хотите? — не выдержал Джейден. — Расследовать преступление, которого не было?

Эндрюс страдальчески поморщился.

— Попробуйте поговорить с ней, сделать вид, что ищете что-то, может, допросить пару свидетелей из тех, кого она назовет... Задержитесь на пару дней, отдохните. На выходных у нас будет Фестиваль Цветов — мы, конечно, не Новый Орлеан, но тоже, знаете ли, умеем праздновать! А потом... Ну, скажите, что ничего не нашли и возвращайтесь спокойно в Вашингтон. Надеюсь, Келли это угомонит.

"Саботаж", — одними губами проартикулировал Джейден, обращаясь к Дэвиду. Тот нахмурился и указал глазами на дверь — мол, поговорим позже.

— Хорошо, мы подумаем, что тут можно предпринять, — неторопливо произнес он вслух. — Где бы нам разместиться на время, шериф?

Лицо Эндрюса просветлело:

— О, я уже подготовил для вас кабинет! Помещений у нас не так много, но малую переговорную мы пока освободили. Пойдемте, я покажу!

— Это просто невероятно! — заявил Джейден, когда они с Дэвидом остались наедине. — Он отказывается работать сам и хочет, чтобы мы тоже участвовали в этом спектакле! Мы должны доложить в Бюро, пусть инициируют проверку.

— Тише, Норман, не бушуйте так, — Дэвид усмехнулся, приглаживая шевелюру. — Не нужно принимать поспешных решений, отправить доклад мы всегда успеем. Давайте-ка для начала осмотримся здесь. Побеседуем с мисс Спраунз, изучим улики, а там уже будем решать, на чьей мы стороне в этих подковерных баталиях.

Джейден с шумом выдохнул сквозь зубы. Умом он понимал, что Дэвид прав и торопиться некуда, но все его существо требовало установить справедливость прямо здесь и сейчас. И, хотя настраивать против себя весь участок, вступая в прямой конфликт с шерифом, было бы неразумно, он для себя уже определился, на чьей он стороне.

Детектив Келли Спраунз оказалась тоненькой рыжей девушкой, на вид лет двадцати от силы. Хорошенькая, отметил про себя Джейден, но тут же прогнал эту мысль как недостойную. Они были здесь по работе, и только о работе должны были думать.

— Я знаю, что шериф Эндрюс вам наплел, — решительно начала она. — Он думает, что я дура. Точнее, даже хуже — прелесть, какая дурочка, милая и наивная.

— Уверяю вас, это не так, — дипломатично заметил Дэвид.

Келли демонстративно закатила глаза.

— Так, так. Я работаю здесь уже четыре года, и все это время половина участка просто не воспринимает меня всерьез. Я их даже в чем-то понимаю, — она расстроенно опустила взгляд, — многие из них помнят меня еще ребенком, когда папа брал меня на работу. Но я стала детективом не по праву рождения, я честно заслужила свою должность!

— Мы вам верим, — когда хотел, Дэвид умел быть ангельски терпеливым. — И мы хотим выслушать вашу версию событий. Почему вы решили, что все эти пропавшие люди в беде, а не просто перебрались в другое место?

Она кивнула, заметно успокоившись.

— Пойдемте в мой кабинет. Я все объясню.

Ее рабочее место представляло из себя небольшую, но удивительно аккуратную каморку. Все папки стояли ровно, словно выставлялись по линейке, на столе царила идеальная чистота, на полках шкафов царил почти неестественный порядок. Здесь не было ничего лишнего: ни стаканчиков кофе, ни фотографий в рамках или милых сувениров, которыми копы любят напоминать себе об успешно закрытых делах. Строгая, почти казарменная обстановка.

— Обратите внимание на доску, — требовательно произнесла Келли, отвлекая Джейдена от рассматривания ее кабинета. — Я сгруппировала пропавших по датам, районам города, где их видели в последний раз, и половозрастным характеристикам.

На доске было на что посмотреть. Несколько фотографий, сцепленных булавкой, часто низкокачественных, снятых со странных ракурсов, соединялись между собой маркерными линиями. Рядом с каждой группой шли надписи, выполненные аккуратным почерком отличницы: имена, возраст, пока не понятные Джейдену сокращения.

— Салли Эванс, — прочитал он возле одной из фотографий. — 35, Олд Джефф...

— Джефферсон, — дополнила Келли. — Район на левом берегу. Там же обитали Грег Вард и Слепой Майлз — фамилия неизвестна. А вот данные по Риверленду: Милли Саймонс, Дуглас Кеннеди, сирота Тони. И Даунтаун: Винни Моррисон, Старина Джек...

— Везде пропадает примерно одинаковое количество мужчин и женщин, детей и стариков, — задумчиво произнес Джейден.

— Это статистически обусловлено, — подал голос Дэвид. — Мужчин и женщин среди маргинальной части населения примерно поровну, представлены все возрастные группы. Вполне ожидаемо, что и уходить могут все.

Джейден несогласно нахмурился, продолжая разглядывать доску.

— Нет, это так не работает. Я имею в виду статистику, — он повернулся к Дэвиду и попытался объяснить: — Смотрите, у нас есть монетка: орел и решка. Вероятность выпадения каждой стороны — пятьдесят процентов. Но если мы подкинем ее десять раз, то можем получить шесть орлов и четыре решки, или два орла и восемь решек, или вообще десять орлов. Если мы подкинем ее раз сто, орлов и решек выпадет примерно поровну, но в каждой десятке из этой сотни все еще может быть соотношение три против семи или девять против одного. Переводя на нашу ситуацию с пропавшими, было бы логично, если бы в одном районе за какой-то период времени пропало семь мужчин и одна женщина, а в другом — девять женщин и ни одного мужчины. В итоговой сумме мы бы получили примерно те же пятьдесят на пятьдесят, но внутри районов все было бы не так гладко.

— Вот именно, — вступила в разговор Келли. — Я в отделе нравов уже четыре года, с самого прихода в участок. Я знаю, как выглядит статистика, когда они просто уходят. И это, — она показала на доску, — явно не тот случай. Кто-то забирает их, пытается сделать это незаметно, но чересчур усердствует, так что картинка получается слишком красивой. Слишком искусственной.

На какое-то время в маленьком кабинете воцарилось молчание. Джейден отошел, оперся поясницей о край стола и посмотрел на доску издалека, охватывая взглядом всю картину.

— Думаете, у вас завелся чистильщик, детектив Спраунз? — спросил Дэвид.

— Келли, пожалуйста, просто Келли, — поморщилась та. — Я слишком привыкла к тому, что детектив Спраунз — это мой отец.

— Как скажете, — отозвался Дэвид. — Но, по здравому размышлению, версию чистильщика я бы отбросил. Он бы не стал так тщательно маскироваться.

— Кто такой этот чистильщик? — переспросила Келли.

— Один из подвидов серийных убийц, — ответил вместо Дэвида Джейден. — Как правило, психопат, одержим сверхценной идеей очистки улиц города от лишних, как он считает, людей: проституток, бездомных, попрошаек... Но они чаще всего уверены в своей правоте и потому менее осторожны, да и редко выходят за пределы небольшого района — для них спусковым крючком обычно выступают те люди, которых они видят каждый день: по дороге на работу, в метро, около магазинов или возле своего дома.

— Что-то вроде идейного ку-клукс-клановца, только охотится не по расовому признаку, — понятливо кивнула Келли.

— Да, хорошее сравнение, — улыбнулся ей Дэвид. — Но мы уже выяснили, что это не наш случай. Может быть, у вас есть какие-то версии?

— Есть одна, — она нахмурилась, словно сомневаясь, стоит или нет ее озвучивать. — Жертвы пропадают с определенной периодичностью. Обычно в последний раз их видят во время фестивалей и карнавалов. Больших у нас немного — мы все-таки не Новый Орлеан — но малые проходят почти каждую неделю. Я подозревала, что может быть замешана какая-то секта, что-то вроде культа худу с периодическими жертвоприношениями...

— Был бы меньший разброс в типе жертв, — отрицательно покачал головой Джейден. — Ритуалисты более разборчивы, им не подойдет любой. Пропадали бы только женщины или только дети определенного возраста. И вы бы быстро начали находить трупы.

— Да, я тоже это поняла, — мрачно откликнулась Келли.

— Тем не менее, это ниточка, за которую мы можем потянуть, чтобы начать расследование, — заметил Дэвид. — Шериф говорил, что следующий фестиваль будет уже на этих выходных. Фестиваль Цветов, кажется?

— Да, верно, — Келли скорчила рожу. — Терпеть его не могу. У меня аллергия на пыльцу, приходится весь день сидеть дома, пока по улицам рассыпают цветки магнолий.

— Сочувствую, — покачал головой Дэвид. — Значит, на фестивале придется справляться без вас. Но до того, полагаю, стоит опросить свидетелей.

— Их сложно будет вызвать в участок... — замялась Келли. — Разве что вы не возражаете против небольшой прогулки.

— Ничуть, — Джейден с готовностью отлип от края ее стола. — Мы готовы.

Небольшая прогулка спонтанно превратилась в пешую экскурсию по городу. Келли болтала практически не умолкая: они шли по одной из центральных улиц, и Джейдену скоро начало казаться, что каждый камень здесь имеет долгую историю, восходящую еще ко временам французского владычества. Церкви, музеи, здания в стиле итальянского ренессанса соседствовали с современной архитектурой из стекла и бетона всевозможных причудливых форм.

Некоторое время они шли по запруженной людьми широкой улице, затем свернули в один из узких переулков. Промелькнул еще один поворот, затем небольшой пустырь, засаженный по периметру низкими деревцами. Они пересекли двухполосную улицу, на удивление почти пустую, зашли в проход между двумя разрисованными граффити домами и оказались у входа в парк.

"Сидар Ридж Драйв" — гласила табличка на заборе.

— Мы на месте, — коротко прокомментировала Келли. — Подождите пару минут, я сейчас вернусь.

Джейден коротко кивнул, и она исчезла где-то за деревьями.

— Красивый город, — невзначай заметил Дэвид, прячась от солнца под ветвями раскидистого бука. — Вы не находите, Норман?

— Красивый, — согласился Джейден. — Чересчур шумный на мой вкус и слишком жаркий, но красивый.

— Я бы, пожалуй, познакомился с ним поближе, — почти мечтательно продолжил Дэвид. — Провел бы здесь отпуск с Амели — она любит такие места.

Джейден дипломатично покачал головой. Он попытался вспомнить, когда в последний раз брал отпуск дольше, чем на пару дней, и не сумел. Работа была его любимым и единственным хобби, и его это вполне устраивало.

Дэвид наблюдал за выражением его лица с немного ироничной, немного лукавой полуулыбкой.

— Молодость-молодость... — произнес он со смешком. — Когда-нибудь и вы поймете прелесть долгого, размеренного отдыха вместе с самым родным для вас человеком.

— Вам всего-то сорок пять, Дэвид, — насмешливо фыркнул Джейден. — Не заставляйте меня думать, что в этом возрасте жизнь подходит к своему логическому завершению.

Дэвид с удовольствием рассмеялся.

— Да уж, пожалуй, вы правы. Интересно, где ходит наша прекрасная проводница?.. — сменил он тему.

Келли вернулась спустя несколько минут, ведя за собой женщину в цветастом платке и длинных юбках, едва не подметавших пыль под ее ногами. Креолка — определил Джейден, когда увидел ее лицо: неопределенного возраста, но сохранившая черты той чарующей, дикой красоты, которой славились испанки. Нелегкая уличная жизнь притушила ее великолепие, припудрила сверху пылью, расчертила морщинами, но так и не смогла скрыть до конца, и в глубине темно-вишневых глаз женщины все еще горели искорки былого очарования.

— Эсме, это агенты Джейден и Глэдстоун, — произнесла Келли. — Расскажи им про Салли все то же, что и мне.

Женщина кивнула. Ее взгляд некоторое время перемещался от агента к агенту, пока она без стеснения разглядывала их, и Джейден засомневался, стоит ли доставать удостоверение, или это ее скорее отпугнет.

— Мы с Салли работали вместе, — наконец начала она глубоким грудным голосом. — Она играла на гитаре возле торгового центра, я пела. Вот уже два года, почти каждый день — кроме пятниц, по пятницам я отдыхаю. Горло тоже нужно иногда вымачивать в вине, а то можно и голос потерять.

Эсме улыбнулась — широко, открыто — и почти сразу же снова опустила уголки губ.

— Два месяца назад был карнавал Середины Года, — продолжила она. — Крупный праздник, на него весь город стекается. Много выручки, много бесплатной еды. Мы пошли не к торговому центру, а на Гас-янг-авеню, встали там у центра Мартина Лютера Кинга. Все как обычно: Салли перебирала струны, я пела, денежки шли. Я уж думала, хорошо отметим вечером, но тут Салли попросилась отойти. Я решила, она просто выпила много воды — день был жаркий, понимаете? Ну и отпустила. Думала, пять минут, и она вернется. Где там...

Она махнула рукой и отвернулась.

— И вы пошли ее искать? — предположил Джейден.

— Да что я, с ума свернула? — фыркнула та в ответ. — В такой-то толпе, как на Середину Года, только и искать кого-то... Подождала до вечера, потом пошла домой — думала, может, она вернулась отдохнуть.

— Домой? — уточнил Дэвид. — Где вы живете?

— Да вот здесь, неподалеку, — Эсме махнула рукой в сторону парка. — Есть там один заброшенный сарай... Какая-никакая, а все крыша над головой.

— Можете провести нас туда? — спросил Дэвид, вступая в разговор. — Возможно, вы не заметили, а она оставила где-то в вещах записку или какой-то знак, по которому можно будет ее найти.

Эсме недоверчиво нахмурилась, переводя взгляд с него на Келли и обратно. Келли ободряюще кивнула ей, но та только нахмурилась сильнее. Наконец, приняв какое-то решение, она кивнула сама себе и произнесла:

— Я вам принесу все, что после нее осталось. Там немного.

Длинные юбки плеснули цветастым подолом и скрылись за деревьями.

— Они очень не любят, когда кто-то заходит в их жилище, — с удрученным выражением лица произнесла Келли. — Вы бы знали, сколько времени я добивалась ее доверия, чтобы хотя бы узнать, где именно оно расположено.

— Но Салли могла оставить какую-нибудь надпись на стене или на полу, там могут быть следы, — возразил Джейден. — Речь идет о жизни человека, а не о чьем-то удобстве.

— Поверьте, если бы там что-то было, мы с Эсме бы это нашли, — Келли упрямо сжала губы.

Джейден отметил про себя это "мы с Эсме", но решил пока не комментировать. Тем более, что из-за деревьев уже снова показался пестрый наряд уличной певицы.

— Вот, — она передала им небольшой тряпичный сверток и потертую гитару. — Это все, больше ничего не было.

— Спасибо, Эсме, — тепло улыбнулась ей Келли. — Прости, что побеспокоили.

— Это ничего, — медленно произнесла Эсме, улыбнувшись в ответ в своей молниеносной манере. — Хорошо, что вы ищете. Значит, вам не все равно.

***

Содержимое свертка, переданного им бездомной, оказалось практически бесполезным. Внутри нашлась, по большей части, лишь поношенная одежда: джинсы с дырой на левом колене, лиловая майка, почти потерявшая цвет, нижнее белье, пара потрепанных босоножек на небольшом каблучке. Исключением стала только книга — дамский роман в мягкой обложке, заложенный на середине серым маховым пером какой-то крупной птицы. Рядом лежала гитара с потертым грифом и разноцветными надписями маркером по всей поверхности дек.

Джейден чувствовал себя неуютно, раскладывая все эти вещи по столу в их с Дэвидом импровизированном кабинете. Как будто он без спроса засунул нос в чужую личную жизнь и теперь копался там, безжалостно вытаскивая под свет полицейских ламп чьи-то маленькие тайны.

— Есть что-то интересное? — Дэвид подошел к столу, на ходу надевая перчатки.

Джейден отрицательно покачал головой.

— Обычные вещи. Ни записок, ни знаков — ничего. Но, по крайней мере, мы точно знаем, что она пропала, а не ушла добровольно.

— Гитара, — кивнул Дэвид, рассматривая надписи на инструменте. — Слишком личная вещь, она бы явно взяла ее с собой, если бы куда-то собиралась.

— Но до сих пор нет доказательств, что мы имеем дело с маньяком, — продолжил Джейден. — Ее смерть могла быть случайной: тепловой удар в неудачном месте или ограбление...

— Или она жива, но почему-то боится или не может вернуться. Попала в тюрьму в соседнем городе? В больницу?

— Я бы это выяснила, — донеслось от двери. — Я проверила все похожие записи в окрестностях за тот период — ее нигде не видели.

Джейден и Глэдстоун одновременно подняли взгляды. В щель приоткрытой двери просунулась рыжая головка Келли. Выражение ее лица заставляло предполагать, что принесенные ею новости были не самыми радужными.

— У нас труп, — мрачно заявила она. — По описанию — Винни Моррисон, один из пропавших в Даунтауне. Точно, конечно, будем знать только после заключения коронера, но все приметы совпадают.

— Где его нашли? — спросил Джейден, снимая перчатки и на ходу метким броском отправляя комок тонкой резины в урну. Следом за ним туда же полетел еще один, посланный рукой Дэвида.

— В Лэйк Пуэнте, — Келли открыла дверь на полную ширину, выпуская агентов. — Другой конец города. Пойдемте, нас уже ждет машина.

***

Тело лежало на спине, в позе морской звезды — конечности раскинуты в стороны, словно в последний момент жизни покойный хотел обнять весь мир. На его лице, уже затронутом трупным окоченением, все еще сохранялось безмятежное выражение, будто он просто прилег отдохнуть на берегу озерца в городском парке.

Джейден и Глэдстоун по очереди поднырнули под полицейскую ленту. Их пропустили без единого вопроса — судя по всему, новости в полицейском участке Батон-Ружа разлетались быстро, и о приезде агентов были осведомлены буквально все.

— Мужчина, белый, около сорока лет. Время смерти, предположительно, не позже полуночи. Причину скажу после вскрытия, видимых повреждений нет. По крайней мере, прижизненных, — скучающим голосом уведомил их коронер. — Моя ставка — малярия. Цвет кожных покровов характерный, — пояснил он, встретив удивленные взгляды. — Откровенно говоря, я не вижу особого смысла держать здесь полицию и, тем более, вас, агенты. Если бы детектив Спраунз не объявила парня пропавшим, никто бы не стал городить весь этот цирк с лентами и криминалистами. Обычный несчастный случай. После сезона вылета комаров у нас таких трупов навалом.

— Разрешите нам его осмотреть? — попросил Дэвид.

— Пожалуйста, — коронер приглашающе махнул рукой. — Малярия от человека к человеку передается только через кровь, так что можете не бояться.

Джейден извлек из заднего кармана еще две пары одноразовых перчаток, мимоходом иронично подумав, что резинотехническая промышленность Америки скоро будет полностью работать на полицейских и криминалистов.

— Как он и сказал, никаких следов насилия, — пробормотал тем временем Дэвид, наклонившись к трупу. Джейден передал ему одну из пар и натянул вторую.

— Даже странно, — отозвался он. — Неужели не ввязывался ни в какие потасовки на улице?

— Мало ли, везло, — пожал плечами Дэвид.

— Погодите... Что это? — спросил Джейден, указывая на крохотную красную точку на шее возле уха. — Укус?

— Не очень-то похоже, — прищурился Дэвид. — Была бы припухлость или следы расчеса. Я бы сказал, след от укола, но другие сосуды чистые. Если он колол себя сам, удобнее было бы использовать вены на руках...

— ... а если не сам, то кто и зачем? — продолжил Джейден, поднимая взгляд. — Сомневаюсь, что он обращался в больницу. Его бы не отпустили гулять по городу с малярией, и если бы он умер там, тело бы не выбросили на берег. Можно предположить, что таким образом ему ввел что-то похититель... Нет, старый добрый хлороформ на платке гораздо удобнее и надежнее.

— Это все еще может быть просто случайной травмой, Норман, — рассудительно заметил Дэвид. — Давайте все же дождемся результатов вскрытия.  
Джейден кивнул, хотя и не чувствовал уверенности в том, что эти самые результаты принесут им что-то новое.

— Это он, — к ним буквально подлетела Келли. — Это точно он, я его узнала!

На ее лице боролись две ярких эмоции: сострадание и упрямая решимость.

— Похоже, он умер от естественных причин, — сокрушенно покачал головой Дэвид, не сводя внимательного взгляда с ее лица. — Увы, но это не повод начинать расследование.

— Они не могли все от них умереть! — горячо возразила та. — Да, может быть, насчет Винни я ошиблась, но остальные!..

— А тел остальных мы еще не нашли, — спокойно ответил Дэвид. — Поэтому пока рано утверждать, что они мертвы.

— И именно поэтому их надо искать сейчас, а не тогда, когда закрывать глаза на трупы станет невозможно, — она поджала губы. — Но вы, конечно, можете пойти на поводу у шерифа Эндрюса, закрыть дело и улететь обратно в Вашингтон, что ж.

— Келли, мы все еще на вашей стороне, — с легким вздохом произнес Джейден. — Но и вы нас поймите: по делу нет никаких зацепок, нет даже примерного понимания, что и где искать. Мы же не можем просто мотаться по всему городу и разговаривать с бездомными в надежде, что однажды они сообщат нам нечто полезное.

Келли закусила губу. Ответить ей, судя по всему, было нечего.

— Я отведу вас к Лео, — наконец произнесла она таким тоном, словно это имя могло им что-то сказать. Оглядев их недоумевающие лица, она пояснила: — Он у них что-то вроде неофициального верховного судьи. К нему приходят, чтобы решать споры, делить деньги и территорию, приезжие спрашивают у него разрешения поселиться в городе.

***

Заброшенный дом старинной постройки на окраине Риверленда встретил их неприветливо. Келли трижды постучала по деревянной панели, скрывавшей заколоченный оконный проем, и только после этого отдернула цветастую ткань, служившую здесь подобием двери от черного входа.

Внутри было полутемно и очень людно. Джейден попытался было сосчитать, сколько обитателей вмещал этот дом, но быстро оставил эту идею: в полутьме не всех можно было разглядеть. Люди сидели тесными группками, лежали на импровизированных кроватях, стояли, ходили между рядами спальных мест. В отдельном углу резвилось несколько детей разных возрастов, в другом шлепали по полу самодельные карты, откуда-то хрипло звучала музыка.

При их появлении все разговоры смолкли, и Джейден почувствовал на себе не особенно дружелюбные взгляды.

— Добрый день! — Дэвид уверенно улыбнулся местной публике. — Я — агент Глэдстоун, это агент Джейден, мы из ФБР. Детектива Спраунз, думаю, вы знаете. Нам нужен Лео, где мы можем его найти?

По сгустившейся атмосфере Джейден понял, что знакомство прошло так себе. На лице Келли отразилось то красноречивое выражение, которое обычно бывает у людей, не сумевших предотвратить совершенную кем-то ужасную ошибку. Прежде чем они успели сказать или сделать что-то еще, она выступила вперед.

— Агенты здесь не для того, чтобы арестовать вас, — Келли говорила взволнованно, глотая окончания. — Они просто хотят помочь найти Тони. И Милли, и Дугласа...

Угрюмая тишина, окружавшая их, стала еще недружелюбнее — хотя, казалось бы, куда уж. Им здесь явно не были рады, но и не решались напасть. Возможно, только благодаря Келли, каким-то образом заслужившей у них авторитет.

Напряжение нарастало. Рано или поздно оно должно было вылиться во что-то, и хорошо бы, не в драку. Джейден усилием воли остановил руку, инстинктивно потянувшуюся проверить, хорошо ли открывается подмышечная кобура.

— Тони был милым мальчиком, — надтреснутым голосом произнес мужчина из дальнего угла. — Лео, — представился он.

Остальные бездомные ощутимо расслабились. Кто-то отвернулся и занялся своими делами, кое-где зазвучали приглушенные разговоры.

— Пойдемте на воздух, — предложил Лео. — Здесь трудно будет говорить.

Он легко поднялся на ноги и прошел к дверному проему неожиданно грациозной для его возраста походкой. Агенты последовали за ним.

— Тони был милым мальчиком, но совершенно не знал, когда остановиться, — продолжил он, обойдя дом и прислонившись спиной к глухой задней стене. Несмотря на безмятежное выражение лица и спокойный тон, его поза выдавала настороженность. — Я много раз говорил ему: не гневи мертвых, иначе они заберут тебя к себе. Но он не слушал, как и многие в его возрасте.

— Что значит "заберут его к себе"? — спросил Джейден. — Вы подозревали, что его могут убить?

— Забрать, — упрямо повторил Лео. — Это другое. Вы чужаки на этой земле, вам не понять.

— Я выросла здесь, — подала голос Келли. — Объясните мне.

Лео смерил ее странным взглядом: подозрительным, но в то же время скорее теплым, чем осуждающим.

— Если вы и впрямь здесь выросли, мэм, вы должны знать, зачем на карнавалах носят маски и раскрашивают лица, — произнес он.

— Традиция такая, — пожала плечами Келли. — Дедушка говорил, это не позволит злым духам узнать тебя и утащить в ад, но...

Лео усмехнулся.

— Да, что-то вроде того.

— Глупости какие-то, — не выдержал Джейден. — Духи, ад... Мы расследуем пропажу людей; речь, возможно, идет о нескольких десятках жизней! Может, оставим в стороне сказки про мстительных призраков?

— Я же говорил, — поморщился Лео. — Вы, северяне, слишком доверяете своим глазам и ушам. Но вы сейчас на юге, а мы здесь живем среди того, что не увидишь обычным взором, даже обладая зрением орла. И хотите вы того или нет, вам придется с этим считаться.

Он сделал небольшую паузу, оглядывая Келли и агентов. Джейден тихо выдохнул сквозь сжатые зубы и кивнул, отводя взгляд. Ему все еще совершенно не нравилось происходящее, но выслушать Лео стоило. Пусть рассказывает сказки, может, и в них окажется полезное зерно. Не зря же, в конце концов, они сюда притащились.

— Тони знал, что не стоит ходить на карнавал с непокрытым лицом. Хоть углем себя замажь, хоть вырежи маску из картона, если на нормальную не скопил, — продолжил Лео. — Его предупреждали: не зли духов, не попадайся им на глаза. Но он не слушал, и однажды за это поплатился. Кажется, это было на малом празднике начала лета в старой части города... Да, точно, он с другими мальчишками побежал тогда собирать мелочь, которую рассыпали на улицах, чтобы умилостивить солнце. Стоял жаркий день, и я еще крикнул ему вслед, чтобы он замотал чем-нибудь голову, но кто же слушает поехавшего на своих сказках старика? — Лео саркастично усмехнулся. — Люди говорят, последний раз его видели около кладбища Розелон, что в центре. Интересно, не правда ли?

— Скорее, зловеще, — отозвалась Келли. — Кто видел его последним?

— Милли Саймонс, — ответил Лео. — Через неделю пропала и она.

— Они с Дугласом тоже ходили на карнавалы без масок? — спросил Дэвид, и Джейден едва удержался от того, чтобы бросить на него скептичный взгляд.

— Да, бывало, — задумчиво произнес Лео. — Сейчас даже на юге люди стали куда более беспечны.

— Спасибо вам за сотрудничество, — энергично кивнула Келли. Между ее бровей опять залегла озабоченная морщинка.

— Это мой долг, — с тихим смешком откликнулся тот. — Будьте осторожны, мэм. И вы тоже, агенты.

***

— Мы же не рассматриваем эту дурацкую версию про призраков всерьез? — спросил Джейден по дороге обратно в участок. — Я отказываюсь писать в отчете, что потерпевших забрали духи предков за то, что они не мазали лица углем.

Дэвид рассмеялся. Келли виновато потупилась.

— Да, не очень полезная вышла беседа, — подавленно произнесла она. — Но в одном он прав: это Юг. Иногда мне кажется, что мы все еще живем в те времена, когда сюда только-только приплыли французы. Те же обычаи, те же вечные суеверия на каждом шагу, тот же страх перед сверхъестественным: все эти вуду, худу, гадания на птичьих костях и крокодильем дерьме... Если встретишь одного человека на десяток, кто не плюет через плечо при упоминании дьявола, считай, уже большая удача. И карнавалы здесь — не просто забавные представления с музыкой и танцами, а в некотором смысле и впрямь ритуал. Почти религиозный.

— Да, похоже на то, — с неизменной улыбкой заметил Дэвид. — Но меня больше заинтересовало не это. Вы заметили, что он не особенно-то огорчен пропажей Тони и других? Как будто оправдывает ее.

— Обвинение жертвы, — со вздохом произнес Джейден и пояснил для Келли: — Явление, основанное на когнитивном искажении, когда общество склонно верить в то, что несчастья случаются только с теми, кто их заслужил. С психологической точки зрения это попытка внушить себе чувство ложной безопасности: жертва пострадала не потому, что ей не повезло, а потому, что не соблюдала определенные правила. Я буду их соблюдать, и тогда я не пострадаю. На самом деле, это иллюзия, но наше подсознание хочет, чтобы мы чувствовали себя защищенными, и если этого нельзя достичь, меняя внешнюю среду, оно изобретает для нас небольшую игру: придумывает ритуалы, участвуя в которых, мы как бы заручаемся благосклонностью мироздания. По сути, это те же истории с духами, только вышедшие на новый уровень. На деле, я думаю, Лео и его люди тоже боятся однажды исчезнуть, просто не хотят это признавать.

— Как бы там ни было, он дал нам наводку, — задумчиво произнес Дэвид. — В последний раз парнишку видели возле кладбища... Как он сказал? Розалин?

— Розелон, — поправила Келли. — Это в старом городе. Кстати, совсем рядом с Гас-янг-авеню.

— Получается, они с Салли пропали из одного и того же места... — нахмурился Джейден. — Да, вы правы, это уже что-то. Наведаемся туда?

— Сейчас нет смысла, — махнул рукой Дэвид. — Если там и были какие-то следы похитителя, во время карнавальных шествий все наверняка затоптали. Скажите, Келли, во время Фестиваля Цветов по тем улицам проходят празднующие?

— Да, еще как, — откликнулась она. — Кладбище в самом центре, рядом парк, так что там обычно ходят целые толпы.

— Значит, пойдем туда на выходных, — решительно кивнул Джейден. — Посидим, посмотрим, что на самом деле случается с людьми, не носящими масок.

***

В участке их уже дожидался патрульный офицер — молодой парнишка, на вид едва перешагнувший рубеж совершеннолетия.

— Привет, Хавьер! — окликнула его Келли. — Ты разве не в патруле сегодня?

Он обернулся и заметно просиял: на его смуглом лице мгновенно возникла широкая улыбка, в глазах, обращенных к Келли, ясно читался восторг.

— Привет! — он помахал ей рукой. — На самом деле, я тут по поручению коронера, он просил сказать, что закончил с мистером Моррисоном, и хочет, чтобы ты первой узнала все его выводы, и поэтому послал меня, чтобы я тебе это передал, — он протараторил все это на едином дыхании, каким-то чудом не теряя улыбки, и немного смущенно добавил в конце: — Принести тебе кофе?

— Спасибо, чуть позже, — Келли улыбнулась ему в ответ и заправила за ухо выбившуюся из прически прядь. — Нам нужно бы поспешить к коронеру.

— Да, точно, — Хавьер заметно смутился. — Прости, я совершенно об этом не подумал.

— Ничего, — Келли отвела взгляд. — Слушай, нам с агентами точно надо идти, но мы, наверное, вернемся через час, и я буду в своем кабинете — надо будет заполнить пару бумаг... — она прервалась и чуть порозовела. — В общем, увидимся, Хавьер!

Тот, словно бы впервые увидев стоявших рядом с Келли агентов, приветственно кивнул им, смущаясь сильнее, хотя, казалось бы, куда уж еще.

— Агент Глэдстоун, рад знакомству, — протянул ему руку Дэвид. — Это агент Джейден.

— Тоже рад, — коротко подтвердил Джейден.

Хавьер пожал им руки и, в свою очередь, представился:

— Сержант Хавьер Моро, но меня все тут называют просто по имени.

— Это только потому что ты сам просишь! — хихикнула Келли.

— Ну да, я и не отрицаю, — он подмигнул ей и повернулся к Дэвиду, безошибочно определив в нем главного: — У нас с Келли традиция — пить кофе по вечерам, захватить вам с Джейденом? Тут есть славная кофейня за углом, сами обжаривают зерна, вы просто обязаны попробовать!

— Мы будем благодарны, — улыбнулся Дэвид.

— Хавьер очень мне помог, когда я только начинала работать над этим делом, — немного более взволнованно, чем фраза того заслуживала, произнесла Келли, вышагивая впереди них по коридору, ведущему к секционному залу морга. — Он был одним из немногих, кто воспринял мои слова всерьез и действительно озаботился сбором доказательств, помог мне выйти на контакт со свидетелями...

Джейден удержал при себе ремарку о том, что, на его взгляд, побудило Хавьера это сделать.

— Он в курсе прогресса по делу? — спросил Дэвид, нагоняя ее.

— Да, по большей части, — кивнула Келли. — Официально он им не занимается, но мы часто рассказываем друг другу, над чем работаем. Я имею в виду, он же тоже офицер, так что это почти не нарушение режима секретности, верно?

— Думаю, нет, — отозвался Дэвид, галантно открывая перед ней дверь секционного зала.

Коронер, судя по всему, ждал их недолго. Он обернулся на звук открывшейся двери и радушно им улыбнулся, словно приглашая их в свою гостиную, а не к свежему трупу. Прежде чем подпустить их к телу, он выдал им по паре перчаток и одноразовых полиэтиленовых шапочек.

— Малярия, как я и сказал, — подойдя к прозекторскому столу, он откинул с тела белую простыню. — Все классические симптомы: увеличенные печень и селезенка, ярко выраженная анемия. Мазки пока не готовы, но поверьте моему опыту...

Он развел руками.

— А кроме нее? Были какие-то еще заболевания, травмы? — спросил Джейден.

Коронер только отрицательно покачал головой.

— Нет, ничего. Даже немного странно — обычно у парней вроде него тот еще сопутствующий букет, а тут чисто. Даже гельминтов почти нет. Как будто только что из хорошего стационара. И, кстати, ни следов голодания или обезвоживания.

— Вы видели эту точку? Вот тут, у него за ухом, — показал Джейден, не касаясь кожи покойного. — Как думаете, это может быть след от укола?

— Может, — коронер наклонился поближе к телу, рассматривая шею. — Но сейчас уже сложно сказать. Прошло не меньше пары дней, ранка затянулась и почти зажила. В любом случае, это что-то прижизненное.

— А что с анализом крови? Были какие-то посторонние вещества?

— На первый взгляд, ничего, но полная биохимия пока не готова, — ответил коронер, продолжая, не торопясь, рассматривать точку около уха бедняги Винни. — Я пришлю вам результаты вместе с окончательными выводами, хорошо?

Джейден кивнул и стянул перчатки, тщательно прицелился комком латекса и запустил его в урну в углу. Не попал — перчатки упали совсем рядом, отскочив от стены. Дэвид тихо хмыкнул и, стащив свою пару, запустил ее следом. Описав плавную дугу, его комок упал точно в центр урны. Джейден закатил глаза. Как дети... Дойдя до угла, он подобрал упавший мимо комок и, повинуясь ребяческому порыву, отошел на прежнее расстояние и запустил его снова. Попал. Келли тихо хихикнула в ладонь.

Коронер обернулся к ним, удивленно подняв брови.

— Что-то не так?

— Все в порядке, — самым что ни на есть серьезным и деловым тоном заверил его Дэвид, снимая шапочку. — Так мы ждем окончательных результатов в ближайшие дни, верно?

— Скорее всего, завтра или послезавтра, — отозвался коронер. — Я обязательно вас извещу.

***

Хавьер беззастенчиво сидел прямо на столе у Келли, болтая ногами. Рядом с его бедром стояло четыре стаканчика с кофе и картонная коробка с изображением пирожного. Когда они вошли, он, повинуясь убийственному взгляду Келли, лихо соскочил со стола и снова улыбнулся: по большей части, в ее сторону.

— Ну как, что сказал доктор Лу? — спросил он, протягивая ей кофе.

— Коронер, — коротко пояснила Келли агентам. — Малярия, — так же односложно ответила она Хавьеру, принимая картонный стаканчик. — Спасибо.

Тот заметно сник.

— И никаких следов насилия? — на всякий случай уточнил он.

Келли только отрицательно покачала головой. Подойдя к доске, она сняла фотографию Винни Моррисона и вычеркнула его имя из списка пропавших.

— Есть одна странность, — вступил в разговор Джейден, вытаскивая из подставки один из оставшихся стаканчиков кофе и занимая место Хавьера на столе Келли. Та только закатила глаза в притворном раздражении. — Он умер от малярии, которая вполне поддается лечению, особенно в больничных условиях.

— У бездомных редко есть доступ к дорогим лекарствам, — пожал плечами Хавьер. — Черт, да даже не все честные работяги могут позволить себе надолго лечь в госпиталь!

— Да, но в остальном он выглядел абсолютно здоровым, — возразил Джейден. — Доктор Лу сказал: "как будто только что из хорошего стационара". Странно, что в этом "хорошем стационаре" его избавили от аскарид, но проворонили малярию. И потом, какой госпиталь просто оставит тело на берегу озера?

— Нелегальный, — тут же нашелся Хавьер. — Тот, где работают лишенные лицензий врачи, где можно сделать аборт на позднем сроке, помочь безнадежному больному отойти в мир иной, вытащить шальную пулю, не оповещая полицию... Где не нужно быть гражданином США, чтобы лечиться. Но там и цены обычно... Соответствующие.

Джейден перехватил удивленный взгляд Дэвида и озвучил их общее недоумение.

— Откуда вы столько об этом знаете?

— Брали один такой месяц назад, — по лицу Хавьера пробежала тень — по всей видимости, воспоминания были не самыми приятными. — Судя по тому, как хорошо у них оказалось все налажено, мы вышли только на один из филиалов — и навряд ли самый крупный. Сколько их еще — одной деве Марии известно.

Повисла тяжелая пауза. Каждый думал о своем, и мысли у всех, кажется, были не особо приятными.

— Вернемся к делу, — прервал затянувшееся молчание Дэвид. — Что нам известно? — спросил он и тут же начал отвечать сам себе: — Во-первых, судя по всему, люди действительно пропадают, а не уходят — по крайней мере, некоторые. Об этом нам косвенно известно со слов свидетелей и из оставленных вещей Салли Эванс. Далее, пропадают они из примерно одного и того же места, несмотря на то, что до этого жили в разных районах города.

— Как минимум, двое из них, — вставил Джейден.

— Точно, — благосклонно кивнул ему Дэвид и продолжил: — Все пропали во время карнавальных шествий, когда на улицах много людей и сложно отследить кого-то в толпе. Все они, предположительно, были без масок...

— О, ради бога! — закатил глаза Джейден.

Келли, прилежно конспектировавшая все на доске, замялась, переводя взгляд с одного агента на другого.

— Норман, мы обязаны учитывать всю имеющуюся информацию, какой бы глупой она ни казалась.

— Да, разумеется, — вздохнул Джейден и уткнулся в свой кофе.

Хавьер, присев рядом с ним, вопросительно поднял бровь, безмолвно спрашивая его, о чем речь.

— Потом расскажу, — тихо ответил Джейден, чтобы не сбивать Дэвида с мысли.

— Так какой у нас план? — спросила Келли, дописав последнюю букву продиктованного списка. — Мы будем ловить нашего неупокоенного духа во время Фестиваля Цветов?

— Вам, леди, придется взять перерыв, — развел руками Дэвид. — Но не отчаивайтесь: мы непременно будем держать вас в курсе.

Келли сосредоточенно кивнула.

— А вы? Переоденетесь в бездомных?

— Это было бы забавно, но нет, — хмыкнул Джейден со своего места. — Для того, чтобы сойти за бездомных, мало одних переодеваний. Нужно вести себя как люди, много лет жившие на улице, а с этим мы навряд ли справимся. Просто посидим в стороне, как зеваки, пришедшие поглазеть на шествие.

— Фотографируйте побольше, — посоветовал Хавьер. — Сойдете за туристов. Не обижайтесь, парни, но у вас на лбу написано, что вы не местные, — добавил он с чуть смущенным смешком.

— Да какие уж тут обиды, — усмехнулся Дэвид. — Надо будет только найти фотоаппарат.

***

Джейден сидел под раскидистым вязом у входа в парк. Напротив него по широкой Север-стрит плыло людское море, и казалось, что он сидит на самой кромке берега, рискуя утонуть, как только шагнет в этот водоворот.

Дэвид стоял поодаль, прислонившись спиной к другому дереву, и, поддерживая их легенду, почти непрерывно щелкал дешевым цифровым фотоаппаратом, купленным им пару дней назад на какой-то гаражной распродаже. "Видите, я был прав: можно сказать, не командировка, а отпуск, — пошутил тогда он. — Пешие экскурсии по городу, карнавал, еще и фотографии привезу!"

Джейден улыбнулся этому воспоминанию и бросил очередной взгляд на Дэвида. Он старался пореже выпускать напарника из виду — в такой толпе легко можно потеряться, даже почти не двигаясь с места, — но и пялиться на него постоянно было бы довольно подозрительно. Дэвид ответил на его взгляд легким кивком и сделал шаг ближе к людям, заполнявшим улицу, чтобы снять украшенную яркими лентами повозку.

Прямо рядом с Джейденом молодая девушка раздавала венки из каких-то тропических цветов с тяжелым ароматом. Она пританцовывала под смешанный ритм нескольких мелодий, раздававшихся с разных концов парка: что-то латиноамериканское, легкий кантри, акапельные напевы. Мотивы перемежались, заглушали друг друга, наслаивались, как разные напитки в многоэтажном коктейле, и гибкий девичий стан извивался, подчеркнуто замирая на долю секунды на сильных нотах.

Джейден ослабил внимание всего на несколько секунд, завороженный этими гипнотическими движениями. Всего пара ударов сердца... Когда он оглянулся снова, Дэвида рядом не было.

Толпа смыкалась вокруг него, шумела на тысячу голосов, пестрела цветами, яркими одеждами, двигалась в едином ритме, словно один большой организм, дракон с тысячей голов, медленно ползущий по перекрытой улице. Тяжелый запах магнолий в разогретом воздухе давил на грудь, не давал толком вздохнуть. В пропитанную сладковатым ароматом атмосферу вплелась горчащая нотка, но Джейден этого не заметил. Он попытался прорваться назад, туда, где, как он думал, потерялся Дэвид, но людское море не давало ему этого сделать. Он прилагал все возможные усилия и все равно чувствовал, как потоком его относит вперед, к центру города.

— Дэвид! — отчаянно крикнул Джейден, но среди шума фестиваля даже сам не услышал своего голоса.

Он собрал все оставшиеся силы и снова рванул против течения, уже безо всяких сантиментов распихивая людей локтями и проталкиваясь обратно. На него несколько раз выругались, больно толкнули локтем в живот, наступили на ногу. В шею что-то чувствительно кольнуло, словно укус тропического насекомого. Он почти не ощущал ничего из этого — к горлу подступала паника.

Зрение подернулось дымкой. Он хотел было крикнуть еще раз, глубоко вдохнул и понял, что не может выдохнуть — горло свело спазмом.

— Тише, тише... — произнес чей-то спокойный, удивительно знакомый голос над ухом. — Я вас держу.

Джейден и впрямь почувствовал чью-то крепкую хватку повыше локтя, но это не слишком его успокоило. Он вырвал руку и бросился в сторону, к стене, где толпа была пореже, но так и не успел добежать. Сбоку в него врезался кто-то более массивный, и он полетел на землю, отчаянно прикрывая голову. Джейден успел только почувствовать резкую боль в правом запястье, в последний раз увидеть прямо перед глазами яркий цветок магнолии, после чего на время покинул этот мир.

***

Сознание возвращалось медленно, словно он всплывал наверх со дна океана. Приглушенные звуки постепенно становились громче, отчетливее, зрение прояснялось. Вместо цветовых пятен понемногу проступали очертания предметов вокруг.

— Доброе утро, агент Джейден, — донеслось до него откуда-то из-за границ поля зрения. Он машинально отметил хорошо поставленный голос говорившего — лекторский тон, безукоризненно правильное произношение. — Хотя, строго говоря, уже вечер.

Джейден попытался сесть, но что-то ему помешало — осязание пока не вернулось в полной мере, чтобы понять, что именно, — и он приподнял голову, осматриваясь.  
Он лежал на обычной больничной кушетке в небольшом хорошо освещенном помещении. Белоснежные стены и потолок, запах медикаментов, человек в светло-зеленом костюме неподалеку от него...

— Я в больнице? — его собственный хриплый голос показался чужим.

— Своего рода, — врач ободряюще улыбнулся ему. — Не пытайтесь встать, вы все равно не сможете.

Джейден опустил взгляд ниже, на свое тело. До самой шеи оно было прикрыто белой простыней, из-под которой выглядывали только кисти рук, привязанные по бокам кушетки махровыми ремнями. Он попробовал подергать руками, и правое запястье прострелило болью.

— Я же просил, — в голосе врача появились нотки мягкой укоризны. — Потерпите, пожалуйста, это необходимая мера.

— Зачем? — спросил Джейден, кое-как переждав основную волну боли. — Кто вы? Откуда вы меня знаете?

— Так много вопросов сразу, — врач покачал головой. — Впрочем, вам все равно предстоит здесь осваиваться, так что я, пожалуй, отвечу. Меня зовут Джон Такихиро, я доктор медицины, без ложной скромности скажу: известный врач-эпидемиолог, автор нескольких монографий по распространению инфекционных патологий, профессор центра медицинских наук Университета штата Луизиана. Рад знакомству с вами, агент.

Его речь лилась ровно, размеренно, и Джейден поймал себя на том, что едва следит за смыслом всех перечисляемых титулов. Все еще нетвердое сознание то и дело норовило уплыть, оставив тело само разбираться с неприятностями, в которых оно оказалось.

А то, что происходящее сулило немалыми неприятностями, было более чем очевидно. Джейден заставил себя сфокусироваться на озвученной доктором информации и задал следующий вопрос.

— Так где я? Какой это госпиталь?

— Мой персональный, — доктор Такихиро снисходительно улыбнулся. — Здесь я изучаю механизмы и закономерности распространения инфекционных болезней, собираю статистику, проверяю некоторые методы профилактики собственного изобретения. Добро пожаловать, — он приглашающе развел руками.

— Вы не ответили. Откуда вы меня знаете? — к горлу подступала тошнота. То ли его чем-то накачали, то ли организм так реагировал на холодный укол пока необъяснимой паники.

— Все по порядку, — доктор покачал головой. — Мне о вас рассказал Лео. Он подумал, что вы с вашим напарником и той девушкой-копом зашли слишком далеко и вот-вот прихлопнете его маленький прибыльный бизнес. Он испугался, решил избавиться от вас и буквально принес ко мне. Не могу сказать, что я очень этому обрадовался, — вздохнул он, — ваше исчезновение наверняка взбаламутит город, и мне придется на некоторое время залечь на дно, а потом и вовсе перебазироваться. Но, с другой стороны, если смотреть на вещи позитивно, как материал для исследования — не сочтите за неуважение — вы весьма хороши. Здоровые мужчины в расцвете лет с отличным иммунитетом, без истощения и паразитов — прямо-таки классический портрет американца среднего класса. По-хорошему, на таких, как вы, и нужно проводить все исследования, потому что именно такие потом будут пользоваться их результатами. Но где же вас взять в достаточном количестве?

Джейден почувствовал, как паника начинает понемногу нарастать. Он лихорадочно огляделся по сторонам: в палате не было никого, кроме них с доктором. Стерильная обстановка операционной, ничего лишнего: занимаемая им кушетка, столик с инструментами, возле которого маячил Такихиро, еще один рядом с ним самим. На последнем Джейден заметил несколько одноразовых скальпелей, которыми можно было бы перерезать вязки, но как провернуть этот маневр незаметно для доктора?

— Что именно вы исследуете? — спросил он, пытаясь вовлечь своего похитителя в разговор. — Вы говорили, вы эпидемиолог...

— Так и есть, — кивнул Такихиро. — Основное направление моих научных изысканий — способы и скорость распространения инфекций. В этой небольшой лаборатории, — он обвел рукой помещение, — я изучаю эпидемический процесс на малых группах зараженных. К сожалению, большие группы слишком дорого содержать, не говоря уже о том, что это было бы чересчур заметно...

— То есть, — перебил его Джейден, — вы похищаете людей, заражаете их какой-нибудь дрянью и смотрите, как они умирают?

— Это довольно грубое описание, — поморщился Такихиро. — Но я и не ждал от вас понимания тонкостей.

— Вы псих, — все еще не веря в то, что слышит, произнес Джейден. — Вы настоящий поехавший психопат, оправдывающий свою жестокость мнимыми научными результатами!

Такихиро устало вздохнул, явно разочарованный его словами и покачал головой.

— Медицина, молодой человек, — он развернулся к столику с инструментами, — сама по себе довольно жестокая штука. Быстрее и успешнее всего она развивается во время войн. Первая Мировая подарила нам анестезию, кислородную маску и улучшенную технологию переливания крови. Вторая — пенициллин, вакцины от туляремии и тифа. Ни в коем случае не оправдывая идеологию национал-социализма, хочу заметить, что эксперименты, проводившиеся в немецких концлагерях, дали огромный толчок наукам о человеке. Возможно, если бы не они, мы бы так и не увидели многих достижений, которыми пользуемся до сих пор. Скольких невинных людей спасло, например, знание о том, какой силы ток останавливает и запускает сердце? Скольких еще спасет? Что для вас ценнее, агент Джейден: жизни несчастных бездомных, которые и без того сгинут на улицах от голода, малярии, жестокости, или жизни десятков, сотен тысяч больных, среди которых будут, быть может, и ваши близкие?

— Это ложный выбор, — Джейден облизнул губы. Нужно было отвлечь его, занять спором, чтобы ослабить бдительность. Только бы еще чуть-чуть сдвинуться влево... — Нельзя ставить вопрос так. Если однажды мы решим, что проводить смертельные эксперименты над людьми легально, мы можем легко потерять ту грань, после которой утратится ценность человеческой жизни как таковой. Вернемся к идее разделения людей на достойных и недостойных жить.

— Мы от нее и не уходили, — улыбнулся Такихиро, поворачиваясь. В одной руке он держал ватный тампон, в другой — одноразовый шприц. — Не бойтесь, это пока банальный анальгетик. Хочу вправить вашу руку. Так вот, возвращаясь к теме нашей дискуссии. Агент Джейден, вы, если я не ошибаюсь, имеете табельное оружие? Значит, применяя или не применяя его, вы решаете, кто должен жить, а кто — умереть, не так ли? Почему же вас это не смущает?

— У меня есть инструкции. — Игла почти безболезненно вошла в дельтовидную мышцу. “Иронично, — подумал Джейден, — что у этого человека такая легкая рука”. — Все давно решено за меня; я не более, чем орудие в руках правосудия. И это правильно. Никто не должен принимать такие решения единолично. Для этого есть суды, законы, государство, которое разрабатывает их и обеспечивает работу...

Такихиро весело рассмеялся.

— Государство уже давно сделало свой выбор. Потерпите, сейчас может быть немного больно.

Кисть с противным хлюпающим звуком встала на место, и Джейден, не удержавшись, охнул. Было не так больно, как он ожидал — видимо, анальгетик все же подействовал, — однако вывихи все еще оставались для него одними из самых нелюбимых травм.

— Государство, Норман — могу я называть вас так? — это не какой-то монстр наподобие гигантского паука, оплетающего Белый Дом, Парламент и Министерство Юстиции. Это люди — такие же, как мы с вами. И им точно так же не чуждо ничего человеческое. Вы когда-нибудь слышали о японском отряде 731?

— Н-нет, кажется, нет, — чертов доктор оперся спиной о стол и смотрел слишком пристально, чтобы можно было шевелиться без опасения выдать свой план.

— Это было спецподразделение Квантунской армии, занимавшееся разработкой биологического оружия. Разумеется, они ставили эксперименты на людях — массово, надо сказать. Тысячи погибших, десятки тысяч пострадавших. После того, как союзники окончательно разгромили Японию, офицеров отряда, разумеется, судили. В основном, даже осудили, но знаете, чем все кончилось? — Такихиро сделал театральную паузу. — Большинство из них осели в Америке и продолжили свои исследования, просто сменив гражданство. С полного одобрения того самого государства, на которое вы так уповаете. Они даже стали весьма уважаемыми людьми.

Такихиро вновь развернулся к столику, загораживая обзор, и это изрядно нервировало Джейдена. Бесшумно, как только мог, он пополз влево. Вязка на правом запястье врезалась в кожу, но он дюйм за дюймом приближался к цели.

— Мой отец был среди них, — между тем продолжал Такихиро. — Не могу сказать, что горжусь его "подвигами" в семьсот тридцать первом, но он был хорошим ученым. Добросовестным, ответственным... Впрочем, речь не о нем, — прервал он сам себя. — Я не дурак и не злодей. Я прекрасно понимаю, что с тех пор времена изменились. Мои пациенты не мучаются в лагерных бараках — я, видите ли, не испытываю удовольствия от наблюдения за чьими-то страданиями. Напротив, я обеспечиваю их тем, чем ваше драгоценное государство не соизволило: у них есть крыша над головой, здоровая пища, хорошая медицина.

— Только в конце они умирают, — перебил его Джейден. До края столика ему не хватало буквально пары дюймов, и разумнее было бы ползти тихо, не привлекая к себе внимания, но он больше не мог молча слушать эту чушь. — А так вы просто ангел-хранитель.

— Все в конце концов умирают, — откликнулся доктор. В его тоне не было ни следа раздражения, только усталая философия пожилого учителя, в тысячный раз объяснявшего детям элементарное. — Так же, как у каждого лекарства есть побочные эффекты, у любого более-менее значительного деяния всегда будет некий сопутствующий ущерб. Вопрос в соотношении этого ущерба и пользы от самого деяния.

Такихиро обернулся, держа в руке еще один полный шприц, на этот раз с чем-то мутно-желтым.

— О, а вы умнее, чем я думал, — улыбнулся он и отодвинул столик с инструментами подальше от кушетки. Джейден искренне попытался изобразить на лице разочарование. Пара скальпелей уже лежала у него под рукой, и он мог только надеяться, что ему хватит сноровки спрятать их получше, когда Такихиро снова отвернется. — Воспользовались моей болтливостью, умело выводили меня на продолжение разговора... Даже жаль такого способного молодого человека. Это вирус Денге, сразу несколько штаммов. И немного снотворного, — он указал глазами на шприц. — Я считаю, вы заслуживаете право знать.

Джейден слабо усмехнулся. Какая честь! Как будто знание о том, что именно его убьет, могло чем-то ему помочь.

— И какие у меня шансы? — спросил он, стараясь, чтобы голос не дрогнул. Сопротивляться он и не пытался — сейчас это могло только ухудшить его положение.

— Если вам повезет, и вы переболеете в легкой форме, то весьма неплохие, — Такихиро ввел иглу в вену на его правой руке. — Но, скорее всего, несколько штаммов сразу дадут тяжелую геморрагическую форму, а в этом случае выживаемость составляет примерно пятьдесят процентов. На вашем примере мне интересно, как протекает лихорадка Денге у человека, выросшего не в эндемичном данному заболеванию районе. Это позволит сформировать более эффективные методы защиты от нее для туристов, приезжающих в тропические страны на отдых.

— Что будет, если я выживу? — снотворное явно было сильным и быстродействующим: Такихиро еще не успел вынуть у него из вены шприц, а веки уже казались тяжелыми, потолок над головой поплыл. Пользуясь тем, что доктор отвлекся, Джейден нашарил под простыней край больничной робы, приподнял и с облегчением обнаружил на себе боксеры. Быстро, как еще позволяла замедленная реакция, он засунул под резинку скальпели ручками вперед и, вернув руку на место, позволил снотворному окончательно подействовать.

— Пусть это вас пока не беспокоит, — услышал он, проваливаясь в темноту.

***

Он пришел в себя уже в другом помещении и, не торопясь вставать, огляделся: больше всего оно было похоже на обычную палату в каком-нибудь провинциальном госпитале. Нежно-голубые стены, слегка потертый паркет на полу, выкрашенная в белый тумбочка возле кровати — вот и все, что было доступно его взгляду из лежачего положения. Джейден осторожно проверил, не привязаны ли руки — кисти поднимались свободно. На боковой стороне левой ладони он обнаружил кровавый след. Это побудило его осторожно подняться и осмотреть себя. Он был одет в светло-голубую медицинскую робу, которую обычно надевают на пациентов в госпиталях. С правой стороны она прилипла к телу, и Джейден, повернувшись, увидел на ней кровавое пятно размером с ладонь. Что-то кольнуло его в бок. Задрав робу, он с облегчением увидел под ней скальпели, которые сам же туда и засунул. По всей видимости, он неудачно повернулся во сне и поцарапал ими кожу. Быстро осмотревшись, Джейден заметил под потолком в углу комнаты камеру, повернулся к ней здоровым боком и в спешке вытащил скальпели, спрятав их под матрасом. Ранки, оставленные ими, выглядели небольшими и должны были затянуться сами, так что они его не особенно обеспокоили.

Джейден осторожно встал на ноги и снова осмотрелся. Помимо того, что он уже видел, его внимание привлек отгороженный ширмой закуток у дальней стены. Заглянув туда, он обнаружил унитаз, раковину и еще одну камеру, уставившую на него свой электронный глаз прямо из небольшого овального зеркала. Зеркало — это было просто прекрасно. Его осколки можно было даже использовать как оружие, но пока Джейден решил не прибегать к таким радикальным методам. У него все еще были скальпели.

— Норман? — внезапно раздался голос откуда-то сбоку. — Норман, это вы?

Джейден рывком развернулся на голос. Царапины на боку неприятно запульсировали, но он не обратил на это внимание. Поискав глазами источник звука, он нашел под раковиной маленькое забранное решеткой отверстие в стене — скорее всего, оно было предназначено для вентиляции.

— Дэвид? — Джейден присел на корточки перед ним, пытаясь разглядеть хоть что-то в мелкие ячейки между прутьями. Здесь камера его видеть не могла, и он отчаянно надеялся, что в ней не было встроенного микрофона.

— Слава богу, вы живы, Норман! — донеслось с той стороны знакомым голосом с неистребимым британским акцентом.

— Дэвид, это важно. Он вам что-нибудь колол? — спросил Джейден, даже не пытаясь скрыть напряжение в голосе.

— Кто? — удивленно переспросил Дэвид.

— Такихиро — доктор, который нас сюда приволок. Точнее, как я понял, исполнителем был Лео, но это не столь важно, — от волнения Джейден почувствовал, как пересыхает горло. — На вас есть следы от уколов? Что-нибудь болит?

На этот раз ответа пришлось подождать — судя по шороху одежды, Дэвид осматривался.

— Да, на сгибе локтя и, кажется, за ухом, — наконец, ответил он. — Я не могу увидеть второй, но если нажать пальцем, болит.

— Черт! — Джейден со злости грохнул кулаком о кафельную плитку рядом с решеткой.

— Норман, что он вам рассказал? — встревоженно спросил Дэвид из-за стены.

— Если коротко: мы по уши в... — он вовремя осекся. Со стороны другой стены, примыкавшей к этой углом, донесся легкий звук чьих-то шагов. — Кто-то идет. Ничего не ешьте и не пейте здесь... А впрочем, забудьте: если надо будет, они распылят через вентиляцию. Поговорим позже.

Метнувшись к кровати, Джейден прикрыл рукой пострадавший бок и вовремя успел отдышаться перед тем, как в дверь постучали. Он прикусил язык, чтобы не ляпнуть по-хозяйски: "Войдите!" — и молча ждал, что произойдет.

В дверном замке провернулся ключ, и внутрь заглянула женщина лет тридцати на вид. Ее лицо показалось Джейдену странно знакомым, хотя он мог поручиться, что не виделся с ней раньше. Убедившись, что не застала его врасплох, она вошла и закрыла за собой дверь — снова на ключ.

— Вы перекрываете себе единственный путь отступления, — миролюбиво заметил Джейден. — Я не собираюсь бросаться на вас, но если бы я на это решился, вам некуда было бы бежать.

Она фыркнула и показала глазами на камеру в углу.

— Мне бы и не пришлось. За моими перемещениями следят, так что вас бы угомонили до того, как вы успели бы что-то сделать.

Джейден сел на кровати и поднял руки в шуточном жесте капитуляции. В уме он сделал себе пометку, что за камерами наблюдают в режиме реального времени, а не только выборочно отсматривают записи. Сколько же персонала в этом подпольном госпитале местного Менгеле?..

— Меня зовут Салли, — тем временем, представилась женщина. — Вы — Норман, мне уже сообщили. У вас кровь на боку, вы ранены?

Она осторожно дотронулась левой рукой до его предплечья. Кожу неприятно укололи жесткие мозоли на кончиках ее пальцев.

В мозгу Джейдена один из элементов головоломки с воображаемым щелчком встал на свое место.

— Салли? — переспросил он. — Салли Эванс?

— Д-да, точно, — растерянно подтвердила она и нервным движением поправила волосы. — Откуда вы знаете?

— Вас повсюду ищут, Салли, — произнес он взволнованно. — Все: и полиция, и Эсме, и даже ФБР.

Ее рот приоткрылся в удивленном "о", когда она услышала про ФБР.

— Салли, вам нужно бежать отсюда! — продолжал Джейден, вставая на ноги. — У вас есть ключи, вы можете передвигаться, значит, он вам доверяет. Скажите, у вас есть план этого здания? Знаете, где выход? Как далеко до города?

— Бежать? Зачем? — она непонимающе нахмурилась. — Здесь хорошо.

— Как вы не понимаете! — он схватил ее за плечи, и Салли вздрогнула, испуганно сжалась в его руках. — Вы же умрете здесь! Вы вообще знаете, что здесь происходит?

— Отпустите меня! — она с силой оттолкнула его и отбежала на несколько шагов назад. — Кто вы такой? Вы не обычный пациент.

Джейден сел обратно на кровать и с силой потер ладонями лицо. Нужно было успокоиться и выяснить, что она знает.

— Салли, послушайте меня, пожалуйста, это очень важно, — выдержанно-ровным тоном начал он. — Я агент ФБР Норман Джейден, личный номер 47023 — в полиции вы сможете проверить это, если захотите. Мы с напарником прилетели сюда, чтобы найти вас и других пропавших без вести. Мы... немного чересчур преуспели в нашей миссии, — он невесело усмехнулся. — Теперь нужно как-то вытащить нас всех отсюда и вернуть в Батон-Руж. Что вы знаете об этом месте, Салли?

Та тоже заметно успокоилась, поняв, что ей ничего не угрожает, и неловко пожала плечами.

— Это больница. Здесь всем заведует доктор Такихиро. Он что-то вроде благотворителя — забирает сюда таких, как я, лечит нас, кормит, присматривает. Мы ему благодарны. Но я не думала, что сюда попадают копы. Это... странно. Зачем бы вы ему? У вас-то есть работа и крыша над головой, — это, наверное, не должно было прозвучать как упрек, но прозвучало. Салли вздохнула, маскируя неловкость.

— То есть он не говорил вам, что проводит опыты над людьми? — спросил Джейден как можно мягче, пытаясь хотя бы тоном сгладить шок.

— Какие опыты? — она недоверчиво покачала головой. — Я здесь уже два месяца, помогаю доктору, как могу — да почти все мы помогаем! — и он никогда не был с нами груб. Я хочу сказать, если бы были опыты, ну, это ведь было бы больно, так? Мы бы знали. Мы все общаемся здесь, и...

Распространение инфекций внутри малой группы, пронеслось в голове у Джейдена воспоминание.

"Вот же сволочь..."

— А сколько вас здесь? — перебил он ее.

Она закатила глаза и начала что-то считать на пальцах.

— Девять, — выдала она несколько секунд спустя. — Было десять, но Винни захотел уйти две недели назад. Доктор его сразу и отпустил, и с тех пор мы не виделись.

— Винни? Винни Моррисон? — переспросил Джейден. — Пропавший из Даунтауна, верно?

— Да, он упоминал, что жил там, — уверенно кивнула Салли. — Откуда вы его знаете?

— Салли, Винни Моррисон мертв. Его нашли вчера — или уже позавчера? — в одном из парков. Коронер считает, что он умер от малярии.

Она прикрыла рот рукой и тихо охнула, оседая прямо на пол. Джейден дернулся было помочь ей, но она выставила руку вперед, не давая ему приблизиться. Некоторое время Салли молчала, переваривая новость, потом, отняв ладонь ото рта, решительно произнесла.

— Это неправда. Я вам не верю.

— Какой смысл мне врать вам? — попытался апеллировать к ее разуму Джейден. — Я хочу помочь.

— Я не знаю, — она отрицательно помотала головой. — Я ничего не знаю...

Салли всхлипнула. Из ее глаз полились крупные слезы.

— Винни... Винни все любили. Он был таким хорошим, добрым. Почему?

Джейден все же подошел к ней, сел рядом с ней на пол, поморщившись от режущей боли в боку, и приобнял ее за плечи. Она уткнулась мокрой щекой ему в плечо, продолжая говорить.

— Он просто хотел проведать свою дочку, у него маленькая дочка была в общине, кажется, ее звали Герда, такое странное имя...

— Да, странное, — согласился Джейден, гладя ее по голове.

Она перестала плакать спустя примерно четверть часа. Часов в палате — если это помещение можно было назвать так, — не было, и Джейдену оставалось полагаться только на собственное чувство времени.

— Я вообще-то по делу заходила, — сказала она, вытирая мокрые ресницы тыльной стороной ладони. — Доктор Такихиро велел передать, что скоро обед. Через час — ну, наверное, уже меньше. Вы и ваш сосед, Дэвид, пока будете обедать отдельно, но если все пойдет как надо, скоро и вас пустят к общему столу. У нас весело, — несмело улыбнулась она. — За обедом мы смотрим телевизор, иногда доктор ставит нам какое-нибудь кино. Только не ужасы, Тони их боится. А жаль, мне они нравятся, — она вздохнула и встала с пола. — Надеюсь, вы тоже скоро к нам присоединитесь.

— Доктор обедает с вами? — спросил Джейден, тоже поднимаясь.

— Нет, он слишком занят, — Салли огорченно покачала головой. — Мы вообще редко видим его, он чаще всего общается с нами по внутренней связи.

Расчетливый сукин сын боится заразиться сам — перевел для себя Джейден, стараясь не показывать Салли своих истинных чувств к доктору Такихиро. По всей видимости, переубеждать ее предстояло еще долго.

— Мне надо идти, — произнесла она, доставая из кармана ключ. — Я еще должна предупредить вашего соседа.

Джейден прикусил щеку изнутри, чтобы не ляпнуть, что он и сам может его предупредить. За ней закрылась дверь, ключ повернулся в замке. Джейден со вздохом опустился на кровать. Кажется, все обстояло еще хуже, чем он думал.

***

В следующий раз поговорить с Дэвидом ему удалось только после обеда. Салли принесла нехитрую еду прямо в палату, почти не поднимая на него взгляд, пожелала приятного аппетита и быстро ушла, по всей видимости, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не перейти на бег. Джейдену явно удалось ее смутить, и он расценил это как маленькую победу. Чем больше она будет думать об их разговоре, тем лучше. Размышления рано или поздно посеют в ее голове зерна сомнений, а те, в свою очередь, заставят ее оценить обстановку критичнее и осознать его правоту. Оставалось только надеяться, что это не произойдет слишком поздно, и у них с Дэвидом появится ценный союзник.

— Дэвид, вы меня слышите? — спросил Джейден, снова устраиваясь под раковиной возле решетки.

С той стороны раздалось невнятное шевеление, шуршание ткани, и через несколько секунд ему все же ответили.

— Норман, как я понимаю, вы знаете о том, что происходит, больше меня. Введите меня в курс дела, пожалуйста.

Голос Дэвида был тверд, но Джейден чувствовал в нем отголоски паники: усилившийся акцент, едва заметное повышение тона. На его памяти это было впервые. До сих пор даже в самых жарких переделках Дэвид умудрялся сохранять завидное хладнокровие, но, похоже, это дело доконало и его.

— Хорошая новость: мы нашли, куда пропадают люди, — начал Джейден, стараясь говорить сухо и собранно. — Плохая новость: теперь мы тоже в числе похищенных.

Дэвид издал сухой смешок, в котором не чувствовалось настоящего веселья.

— Я так понял, похититель говорил с вами? — спросил он.

— Да, — Джейден машинально кивнул. — Его фамилия Такихиро; по его словам, он известный эпидемиолог. Ставит подпольные эксперименты на людях.

— О. Понятно, почему бездомные, — отозвался Дэвид через пару секунд напряженного молчания.

— Никто не будет искать, — развил его мысль Джейден. — Нас — будут, но он планирует от нас избавиться и залечь на дно.

— Вы поэтому спрашивали меня про следы от уколов? Думаете, он заразил нас чем-то опасным?

Джейден вздохнул. Конечно, в способности сложить два и два Дэвиду было сложно отказать, но он надеялся преподнести эту новость как-то более аккуратно.

— К сожалению, знаю точно. Лихорадка Денге, по крайней мере, у меня. Возможно, у вас что-то другое.

— Она же не смертельна? — полувопросительно произнес Дэвид.

— В тяжелой форме шансы пятьдесят на пятьдесят, как я понял. Впрочем, не сомневаюсь, что если мы выживем, он преподнесет нам еще какой-нибудь сюрприз.

Он откинулся спиной на стену и помолчал. Дэвид тоже замолк на несколько минут, видимо, переваривая услышанное.

— Каков наш план? — спросил он, прерывая паузу. — У вас больше информации, Джейден, поэтому на сей раз вам предстоит быть за старшего.

— Самое плохое то, что другие жертвы вовсе не рвутся с нами сотрудничать. Они вообще не считают себя жертвами, — принялся рассуждать Джейден. — По словам Салли выходит, что они доверяют ему, даже помогают...

— Стокгольмский синдром?

— Нет, просто не знают всей правды, — Джейден скрипнул зубами от бессильной злости. — Этот мудак Такихиро знатно запудрил им мозги. Они считают, что у них тут община по интересам, чуть ли не семья, а те, кто иногда пропадает, просто уходят обратно на улицы. Я попробую переубедить хотя бы Салли, но это будет нелегко.

— У нас мало времени, вот что скверно, — судя по шуршанию ткани, Дэвид за стеной сменил позу. — Около недели, если я правильно помню, хотя я не врач.

— Вы знаете симптомы? — спросил Джейден, не особо надеясь на утвердительный ответ.

— Приблизительно, — не очень уверенно отозвался Дэвид. — Высокая температура, сыпь, кажется, кашель... Что-то с кровью: то ли рвота, то ли кровотечение.

— Невеселые перспективы, — Джейден криво усмехнулся. — Надо выбраться отсюда, Дэвид. Как угодно, но выбраться.

***

Первый маленький пузырь с кровью, вздувшийся на его коже, Джейден сковырнул случайно, просто почесав плечо. Тонкая кожица лопнула, и капля крови осталась крохотным красным пятнышком на светло-голубой ткани его робы. Джейден не сразу обратил на него внимание — ему было о чем подумать и без этого. Тем более, что больно не было, только слегка зудела маленькая ранка, оставшаяся на месте пузырька.

Час спустя он случайно бросил взгляд на свои пальцы и с удивлением обнаружил под ногтями кровь. Плечо все еще зудело, теперь гораздо сильнее, настойчивее. Джейден сдвинул ворот, разглядывая кожу, и обнаружил россыпь мелких пузырьков, кое-где уже расчесанных до кровавых полос.

— Дерьмо, — пробормотал он едва слышно.

Дэвид не должен был пока об этом знать. Пустая трата нервов — им нужно было думать не о симптомах, а о том, как выбраться отсюда побыстрее. Время утекало сквозь пальцы, а ставкой в этой партии были жизни десятка людей.

— Как дела у других? — спросил Джейден, когда Салли в очередной раз принесла ему обед. В столовую к остальным их так и не пускали — то ли Такихиро не хотел, чтобы разные болезни мешались между собой, то ли боялся, что они с Дэвидом смогут поднять бунт.

— Неплохо, — Салли улыбнулась, но как-то неуверенно. — Только Тони, кажется, нехорошо себя чувствует. Доктор Такихиро обещал разобраться. Странно, где малыш мог что-то подхватить? Он же никуда не выходил...

Джейден насторожился.

— А что доктор говорит по этому поводу? — спросил он. — У него должны быть какие-то идеи, откуда взялась инфекция, ведь так?

Салли покачала головой.

— Он не сказал. Может, не думает, что мы поймем? Мы-то не врачи...

— Это не те знания, которые нельзя было бы объяснить простым языком, — нахмурился Джейден.

— Может, он сам не знает! — с неожиданной горячностью парировала Салли. — Он врач, конечно, но не всеведущий же!

— Тогда он мог бы так и сказать: "Не знаю". Впрочем, не мне судить, — мягко улыбнулся он. — Я не хочу, чтобы вы решили, что я против кого-то вас настраиваю, Салли. Я просто хочу, чтобы вы обдумали мои слова. И не только их — все, что когда-то казалось вам странным здесь, все загадочные исчезновения и таинственные недомолвки...

Он оборвал себя, видя, что Салли хочет что-то сказать, но не решается перебить его.

Она неуверенно помолчала некоторое время, прежде чем начать.

— Пару дней назад я подслушала, как доктор ведет аудиодневник. Он всегда носит с собой диктофон, и когда он передавал мне поручение, он забыл выключить громкую связь, начал на него что-то записывать, а я услышала. Я не хотела!

— Вы не виноваты, это просто случайность, — подбодрил ее Джейден. — Что там было?

— Что-то про инкубационный период какой-то лихорадки. Я плохо поняла, о чем он, но запомнила, что он сказал в самом начале. "День третий". Сначала я подумала, что он про свою работу, но потом вспомнила. Это было как раз спустя три дня после того, как вы и Дэвид здесь оказались. Может, просто совпадение...

Джейден отрицательно покачал головой и молча отодвинул воротник, показывая сыпь на плече. Некоторые пузырьки успели разрастись до размера рисового зернышка, кровавые полосы расчесов и не думали бледнеть. Салли прикрыла рот руками и отшатнулась.

— Не знаю, насколько это заразно, но на всякий случай вам лучше бы держаться от меня подальше, — прокомментировал Джейден нарочито ровным тоном.

— Зато я, кажется, знаю, — потрясенным шепотом ответила Салли, отняв руки ото рта. — Я... видела нечто подобное, когда жила в Бразилии пару лет назад. Это не заразно, только если не трогать, оно как малярия — разносится комарами. Там даже специальные плакаты везде висят... Но я думала, у нас этим не болеют.

— Я не знаток, — честно ответил Джейден. — Надеюсь, вы правы, и я не опасен для вас.

— Я расскажу доктору, — решительно произнесла Салли, сжав губы. — Он что-нибудь для вас сделает. Я не знаю, лечится ли это, но он точно сможет хотя бы обработать их, — она кивнула на его окровавленное плечо, резко развернулась на пятках и, не прощаясь, вылетела из палаты. В замке провернулся ключ, и Джейден снова остался один.

— Норман? — позвал его Дэвид сквозь решетку. За эти несколько дней они успели как следует изучить слышимость предоставленной им отдушины.

— Вы все слышали, да? — обреченно произнес Джейден, садясь на ставшее уже привычным место под раковиной.

— Не все, но достаточно, — сдержанно откликнулся Дэвид. — Насколько все плохо?

— Пока терпимо. Просто сыпь на плече, ничего страшного. А вы? У вас что-то проявилось?

Не то чтобы он и в самом деле надеялся на честный ответ.

— В порядке, — подтвердил его подозрения Дэвид. Говорил он уверенно, спокойно, но что-то в ритме его дыхания казалось Джейдену нездоровым. — Немного тяжелая голова, но, может, это просто от духоты.

— Может, — коротко ответил Джейден, прислоняясь виском к холодному кафелю. Почему-то сегодня его температура казалась особенно приятной.

Его начало клонить в сон, хотелось обнять такую замечательно прохладную стену и ненадолго отключиться, но Джейден усилием воли отлепился от нее и встал. Его повело в сторону, но он легко восстановил равновесие, опершись на край раковины. Возможно, ему и вправду стоило прилечь? Он решил, что это разумно — всего на пару-тройку часов, они ведь все равно ничего не решат, а ему может стать немного лучше...

Проснувшись, Джейден едва смог сесть, опираясь спиной на стену. Он не знал, сколько проспал, два часа или все двенадцать; не знал, ночь сейчас или день, когда придет Салли с едой и не спит ли Дэвид. Все тело ломило, как в детстве, когда он подхватил грипп и несколько дней лежал в постели с высокой температурой. Он и сейчас не отказался бы залезть обратно под одеяло и снова на время покинуть мир бодрствующих, но не мог себе этого позволить. Даже кипящим сейчас мозгом Джейден понимал, что в этом случае запросто может не проснуться. Внезапно время, отпущенное им с Дэвидом, уменьшилось до пугающе короткого отрезка.

***

Определять время суток в помещении без окон и часов было тяжело. Единственным, что давало хоть какую-то подсказку, были подносы с едой, которые все так же исправно дважды в день приносила Салли. Они теперь редко говорили — она не выказывала желания, быстро принося еду и забирая грязную посуду, а Джейден не настаивал, боясь спугнуть робкие проблески сомнений. И тем не менее, он почти физически ощущал, как утекают сквозь пальцы те немногие часы, что у него еще были. Салли могла думать долго, а действовать нужно было сейчас.

Ему становилось то лучше, то хуже. Состояние скакало от невозможности ровно держать ложку, когда больно было не только двигаться, но и думать, до почти полной функциональности.

В один из условно "хороших" дней, выждав пару часов после ужина — как подсказывало ему собственное чувство времени, — он все же решился. Подобравшись к камере со стороны слепой зоны, которую Джейден вычислил по широте угла объектива, написанной на самом устройстве, он осторожно повернул ее внутри гнезда. Всего на несколько градусов, но это должно было дать ему необходимую свободу маневра.

Дверь, по его расчетам, все еще находилась в зоне обзора, а вот замок — нет. Осторожно, стараясь двигаться медленно и непринужденно, Джейден выудил из-под матраса один из давно запрятанных там скальпелей. Затем он практически в открытую подошел к двери — прятаться по слепым зонам при этом не было смысла, такое поведение только насторожило бы того, кто сидел за камерами — и приник к замку, уходя из области видимости.

Замок на двери поддавался туго, да и сам Джейден не был специалистом по взлому. Но все же прослушанный в академии базовый курс немного отложился в памяти, и Джейден мысленно поблагодарил наставника, вбившего в своих студентов хотя бы азы. Сейчас ему это весьма пригодилось.

Судя по скважине, замок оказался обычным цилиндрическим, цилиндра на два-три, не больше. Открывать его лезвием скальпеля было, конечно, весьма рискованно, — шанс, что кончик обломится и останется внутри, заблокировав замок навсегда, был приличным, — но выбора не оставалось. Джейден переждал приступ дрожи в руках и медленно, едва дыша, засунул скальпель в скважину. Один цилиндр, второй... Черт, сорвался.

Замок поддался примерно через четверть часа. Уже не ожидавший хороших новостей Джейден тихо облегченно выдохнул и аккуратно вытащил скальпель. Первая часть операции прошла успешно, но самое опасное было еще впереди. Он едва приоткрыл дверь, про себя порадовавшись, что она не скрипит, и в образовавшуюся щель осмотрел тот участок коридора, что лежал слева от его палаты. Пусто. Лампы под потолком давали приглушенный — видимо, на ночь — свет. Джейден приоткрыл дверь чуть пошире и быстро выскользнул за нее, поморщившись, когда острый угол косяка проехался по больному участку на спине. Справа тоже было пусто. Коридор там оканчивался тупиком через несколько метров, сразу за еще одной дверью — в палату Дэвида, понял Джейден.

В его голове все еще стоял легкий туман, но он принудил себя рассуждать. Отсутствие окон наводило на мысль, что они под землей, значит, нужно было искать путь наверх. Лифт или лестница — скорее, последнее: лифт ненадежен и легко может выйти из строя, а рисковать вызовом сюда лифтеров доктор бы не стал.

Крадучись, Джейден двинулся налево вдоль ряда дверей, опираясь плечом на стену и стараясь не попадать в круги света от ламп. Он здорово надеялся, что камеры в коридоре, где бы они ни были расположены, не имели режима ночного видения. Про себя он считал пройденные палаты: одна, вторая, третья... После шестой двери, отличавшейся от остальных массивной латунной ручкой в виде головы какого-то животного, слева показался неосвещенный провал поворота. Как там гласило правило ориентирования в лабиринте — всегда касаться стены одной рукой? Что ж, в его случае это было неизбежно: не опираясь о стену плечом он мог упасть в любой момент, если мышцы снова скрутит болевой судорогой. Выставив правую руку вперед, Джейден шагнул в темноту.

Под ногу попала ступенька — довольно высокая, под босой ступней казавшаяся ледяной. "Каменная," — догадался Джейден, ступая на нее и поднимая непослушное тело на несколько дюймов. Еще одна ступенька. Еще. Радовало то, что он был на правильном пути — вверх, но полнейшая темнота и неизвестность впереди заставляли крепче сжимать в ладони ручку скальпеля.

Джейден искренне надеялся, что не оставлял следов крови на стене или полу, однако ни в чем не мог быть уверен. Как показало ему зеркало в уголке с раковиной, пузырьки покрывали его спину сплошным ковром, и он уже почти не чувствовал, когда один из них лопался, пуская струйку крови вниз по его телу. Судороги беспокоили куда сильнее, но Джейден догадывался, что это все еще не худшее, что приготовила ему болезнь.

"Нужно выбраться обратно в город. Там врачи, они помогут," — в последнее время даже эта мантра, проговариваемая им мысленно перед сном, перестала работать.

Лестница закончилась внезапно — он уперся рукой в теплую ребристую поверхность. Ощупав узоры на лакированном дереве, Джейден понял: еще одна дверь. Он нащупал металлическую ручку, попытался провернуть, подергать — разумеется, заперта. Вскрывать замок в полной темноте не имело ни малейшего смысла — по крайней мере, не с его навыками, — так что Джейден только подавил разочарованный вздох и направился обратно вниз.

Это неожиданно оказалось сложнее. Он тянулся ногой вниз, нащупывая очередную ступеньку, приседая всем весом на другой ноге, и чувствовал, как начинают звенеть от перенапряжения мышцы бедер. Какая горькая ирония: Джейден всегда был отличником строевой и физической подготовки, а теперь обычный спуск с лестницы грозил истощить все его силы.

"Интересно, сколько времени у меня уйдет на восстановление формы?" — попытался он было подбодрить себя мысленно, но получилось как-то натянуто. Слишком глубоко въелось сомнение в том, что у него вообще будет это самое время.

— Что вы здесь делаете? — внезапный всполох света резанул по отвыкшим глазам, и Джейден резко вскинул руку, прикрывая их. Это едва не стоило ему падения, но он кое-как утвердился в пространстве.

— Кто вы? — спросил он. Голос его собеседника не звучал враждебно, скорее, удивленно.

— Нет уж, сперва сам назовись! — заупрямился тот. — А впрочем... Ты же из этих, новеньких, верно? Вас уже выпустили к остальным?

Джейден прикусил щеку изнутри, придумывая ложь поправдоподобнее. Перед ним явно был один из пациентов и, судя по вопросам, которые он задавал, Такихиро его в свои планы не посвящал.

— Нет пока, но нам разрешили прогуливаться, — произнес Джейден, постаравшись говорить убедительно. — Уберите фонарь, пожалуйста!

— Кто ж гуляет посреди ночи? — скептично откликнулся его собеседник, но фонарь все же направил в сторону. Проморгавшись, Джейден увидел мужчину средних лет в легких светло-зеленых штанах и такой же рубашке с коротким рукавом. Его одежда очень походила на ту, что носили медсестры в госпиталях. — Я Грег, на камерах сегодня, — представился он. — Увидел подозрительное движение в коридоре, вот и пошел посмотреть. Э, приятель, да у тебя кровь!

Джейден прикрыл ладонью самое пострадавшее от вздувающихся пузырей плечо.

— Это мелочи, — попытался отмахнуться он.

— Нет уж, никакие не мелочи, — нахмурился Грег. — Пойдем-ка, провожу тебя обратно в твою комнату.

— Мне бы лучше наверх, на воздух, — попросил Джейден. — Голова что-то кружится. Здесь есть окна?

— Окна выше, мы туда не ходим, — неохотно отозвался Грег, подходя и почти силой хватая его под локоть. — А голова кружится, потому что кровопотеря. Если ранен, так лежать надо и не рыпаться. Завтра скажу доктору, что тебе плохо, он все уладит. Давай, приятель, шагай. Раз-два...

***

Джейден толком не помнил, как дошел тогда до палаты. Где-то на середине коридора на него накатил очередной приступ, и единственное, что он смог предпринять — покрепче вцепиться в любезно подставленное Грегом плечо.

С момента той вылазки, оказавшейся почти полностью бесполезной, его состояние становилось только хуже. Похоже, она истощила последние ресурсы его тренированного организма, и теперь болезнь впилась в него со всем своим отвратительным размахом. Джейден с трудом отличал один день от другого, ничего не ел, пил редко и мелкими глотками — стоило хоть немного поторопиться, и организм моментально отторгал все, что попало в желудок. Приступы кашля едва давали дышать; когда Джейден после очередного из них обнаружил на ладони кровь, ему не хватило сил даже удивиться.

Салли теперь приходила чаще. Она ухаживала за ним, почти как профессиональная медсестра: помогала переодеться в чистое, обрабатывала высыпания на коже, регулярно измеряла температуру и записывала показания в блокнот. Они все еще едва перебрасывались словами: Джейден едва мог говорить, а она была слишком сосредоточена на своих действиях.

В тот день — Джейден не мог даже приблизительно сказать, какой именно по счету — Салли явно была взволнована. Ее руки чуть тряслись, когда она уже привычными движениями помогала ему переодеться в чистую робу из покрытой засохшими пятнами крови. Скальпельный порез на его боку снова открылся, но это уже не имело никакого значения по сравнению со всем остальным.

— Что-то случилось? — спросил Джейден, перехватывая ее руку. У него сегодня был удивительно удачный день — сил хватило даже на прогулку по своей палате. Он искренне надеялся, что кризис миновал, его организм справился, и теперь он сможет выздороветь, но не спешил заранее радоваться.

— Тони, — тихо откликнулась она, даже не пытаясь увильнуть от ответа. — Ему ночью стало хуже, и я подсмотрела, как доктор забрал его наверх. А нам он сказал за завтраком, что тот просто скучал по своей тетке из Риверленда. Но он бы не смог уйти в таком состоянии! — в ее голосе звучали нотки отчаянного неверия. — И он так ничего и не давал ему — ни таблеток, ни уколов. Ведь так не должно быть? Врачи ведь всегда дают лекарство, если ты болен, да?

Джейден только вздохнул. Он не хотел предполагать худшее, изо всех сил не хотел, но, похоже, полиция вот-вот должна была найти еще один труп. Интересно, сможет ли Келли опознать Тони?..

— Грег и Милли себя плохо чувствуют, — продолжила тем временем Салли лихорадочным шепотом. — Они пока выходят на обед, но по ним видно, что что-то неладно.

— Постарайтесь как можно реже с ними контактировать, — предупредил Джейден. — Не подходите к ним близко, не прикасайтесь, даже через одежду, не находитесь долго в одном помещении.

— Я не глупая, — кивнула она. — Я знаю. Вы были правы: здесь творится что-то не то, что-то жуткое. И отсюда надо выбираться.

— Вы знаете, как?

— Не совсем, но... Я зайду позже.

— Камеры, — произнес Джейден, стараясь на них не смотреть.

Салли снова кивнула и, проверив в последний раз, хорошо ли обработаны его кровавые язвы, быстрым шагом вышла из палаты, снова оставляя его наедине с бесконечной усталостью даже от такой простой вещи, как бодрствование.

— Норман, мне нужно вам кое-что сказать, — тихо, почти неслышно произнес Дэвид. 

Джейден, в своем состоянии полусна-полубреда старавшийся не отходить далеко от решетки, встрепенулся, усилием воли возвращая себя к действительности. Голова кружилась, перед глазами бегали разноцветные мушки — он попытался было проследить за одной из них и чуть не пропустил момент, когда готов был упасть обратно в затягивающую трясину дремоты.

— Я здесь, — откликнулся он, с трудом разлепляя губы. Запах крови, и без того сопровождавший его повсюду теперь, усилился, и Джейдена едва не стошнило. — Дэвид? — переспросил он, когда тот не ответил сразу.

— Вы еще можете ходить? — неожиданно прозвучало с той стороны стены.

— Не уверен, — честно ответил Джейден. Время самообмана давно прошло.

— Это плохо, — Дэвид тихо вздохнул. — Хотя бы один из нас должен выйти отсюда.

— Мы выйдем. Оба, — Джейден сжал зубы, подавляя сомнения. — Салли нас выведет. Надо только дождаться подходящего момента...

— Боюсь, мое время уже истекло, — Дэвид издал легкий, едва слышный смешок. Вентиляционное отверстие подхватило его, отразило эхом от своих обитых жестью стенок. — Забудьте про меня, Норман. Вам нужно выбираться самому.

Джейден яростно помотал головой, забыв о том, что собеседник его не видит.

— Вы не умрете. Только не здесь, слышите?

— Все мы когда-нибудь умрем, Норман, — донеслось до него из-за решетки. Голос Дэвида был слаб, но он пытался держаться. — Мы умрем, нас похоронят на маленьком тихом кладбище под белым камнем. Сквозь нашу плоть прорастет молодая трава — мы сами станем травой, густой и зеленой. Однажды ветер принесет семя, из семени появится новорожденное дерево. Оно вырастет, окрепнет, станет высоким и сильным буком. Сквозь его крону будет дуть ветер, под его тенью будут отдыхать люди. Он прорастет из наших костей, питаясь нашими телами, и будет стоять века, и в каждом его листе будет маленькая частичка нас...

Джейден не отвечал. Комок сжал горло, и без того саднившее от кровавой рвоты. Ему нечего было ответить — он понимал, что мысленно Дэвид уже не здесь, не с ним, не в этом кошмарном госпитале смерти — он обретает покой, которого так искал при жизни. Перед глазами встала мутная полупрозрачная пелена, и Джейден понял, что беззвучно плачет.

Дэвид за стеной замолчал, видимо, выбившись из сил. Джейден еще мог слышать его тяжелое, надсадное дыхание. Хриплый вдох. Свистящий выдох. Вдох. Выдох. Вдох. Выдох...

Ему показалось, что наступившая за стеной тишина давит на уши, отдается в голове похоронным звоном колокола, глушит все звуки в этом мире — как будто сама реальность решила помянуть душу Дэвида минутой молчания.

— Дэвид! — позвал Джейден, ударяя кулаком в стену рядом с решеткой. — Дэвид, не умолкайте! Оставайтесь со мной, я вытащу нас отсюда!

Он снова и снова бил по стене, что-то говорил, пока на кафеле не начали оставаться следы крови, а речь не превратилась в полусвязный бред. Тогда он вжался лбом в холодную, равнодушную плитку и бессильно закрыл глаза.

***

— Мистер Норман? Джейден?

Реальность вокруг него проявлялась постепенно. Он не помнил, как покидал ее, но возвращаться не очень-то хотел. В реальности было слишком неуютно: у него болело все тело, его трясло, он истекал кровью и чувствовал себя слабее новорожденного котенка.

— Салли? — спросил Джейден, не открывая глаз.

— Да, я, мистер агент, нам нужно идти!

— Куда, — ему даже не хватило сил добавить вопросительную интонацию.

— Давайте быстрее, пока доктор занят! — она теребила и теребила его за плечо до тех пор, пока он наконец с глухим стоном не открыл глаза. — Хватайтесь за меня, вот так...

— Дэвид, — произнес он, с трудом поднимаясь на ноги, почти всем весом ложась на подставленное плечо. — Вы были у него?

Салли не ответила, но выражение ее лица сказало все за нее.

— Я не уйду без него, — произнес Джейден, отказываясь признавать очевидное. — Он мой напарник. Мы должны выбраться отсюда. Я обещал...

— Мы вернемся за ним, — она даже не пыталась скрыть ложь в успокаивающем тоне, которым произносила эти слова. — Обязательно, но сейчас надо вытащить вас отсюда. Давайте, раз-два, пока Старина Джек дежурит по камерам — он все знает, он нас не выдаст...

— Там заперто... Все заперто... Дверь не выломать, — простонал Джейден, послушно перебирая ногами следом за ней. — Нужен телефон, узнать координаты...

— Пойдемте, пойдемте, — она практически тащила его на себе, перестав пытаться что-то объяснить, да и навряд ли вообще вслушиваясь в его бормотание. — Сюда, наверх.

Салли втолкнула его в узкий, полого уходящий вверх лаз, больше напоминавший кротовью нору, и Джейден краем то и дело норовившего уплыть сознания порадовался своему некрупному телосложению. Он полз и полз вперед по квадратному каменному проходу, слабо понимая, где верх, где низ, что он здесь делает и к чему стремится. Перед ним поставили задачу: продвигаться вперед как можно быстрее — и он обязан был ее выполнить. Все остальное отступило на второй план, неважное и ненужное сейчас.

Салли ползла позади него — он слышал за спиной ее сбитое дыхание. Чертова кроличья нора все не кончалась и не кончалась, и кипящий от высокой температуры мозг подсунул Джейдену цитату из книги Кэролла.

— Это было низкое, длинное подземелье; своды его слабо освещались рядами висячих ламп. Правда, по всей длине стен шли двери, но, к большому сожалению, все они оказались заперты*, — вслух произнес он, просто чтобы услышать звук своего голоса. Он едва узнал его: тембр казался чужим, слова едва отделялись одного от другого.

Спустя сколько-то времени — он не мог сказать, сколько именно, даже приблизительно, — лаз незаметно расширился и за очередным поворотом окончился небольшой комнаткой с единственным окном под потолком. Света в ней не было, мебели тоже, и все ее небольшое пространство заполнял какой-то хлам: пыльные тряпки, непонятные свертки, валявшиеся тут и там обрывки упаковочной бумаги и веревок...

— Где мы? — глухо спросил Джейден, прислоняясь спиной к стене и устало откидывая голову.

Салли выбралась из лаза вслед за ним и брезгливо отряхнула с одежды каменную пыль.

— Старая кладовка, — ответила она, пробираясь через завалы хлама к окну. — А то, откуда мы вылезли — тайный ход. Я узнала, где мы — это заброшенная усадьба Де Блювиллей к северу от Батон-Ружа. Пешком до города мы не дойдем, слишком далеко, но в паре миль есть небольшая община, мы сможем передать новости через других бродяг. Пойдемте, нас вот-вот начнут искать! — поторопила она, подпрыгивая и ловко подтягиваясь на подоконнике.

— Нет, нельзя через других бездомных, — Джейден сначала произнес это и только потом сообразил, почему. — Лео замешан.

Салли заковыристо выругалась и, подав ему руку, помогла сесть на подоконник рядом с собой.

— Закройте глаза, — предупредила она.

Джейден понял, что она хочет сделать, но не успел ей помешать. Оконное стекло брызнуло дождем осколков, и ему едва хватило скорости реакции, чтобы прикрыть глаза рукавом. Правую щеку обожгло, а затем вниз, к линии челюсти потекло что-то теплое.

— Че-орт... — простонала Салли. — Простите!

— Я в порядке, — откликнулся Джейден, осторожно открывая глаза. Ощупывать лицо на предмет повреждений он не стал — на фоне общего состояния его организма царапины от стекла, какими бы глубокими они ни были, казались сущей ерундой.

Они аккуратно — насколько позволяло состояние Джейдена — перелезли через острые осколки, оставшиеся в раме, и оказались посреди болота.

Занимался рассвет. Алый край небосвода слева от них слепил отвыкшие от солнечного света глаза; налетевший ветерок растрепал полы задубевшей от крови больничной робы, и Джейден, несмотря ни на что, почувствовал внезапный прилив иррационального счастья. Наслаждением было даже просто дышать свежим воздухом, пусть пропитанным болотными миазмами и чересчур влажным, но ни капли не похожим на кондиционированную сухую атмосферу внутри госпиталя.  
“Забавно, — подумал Джейден. — Только приехав сюда, я только и мечтал о том, чтобы убраться в помещение...”

— Нужна автостоянка или магазин, да хоть дом на отшибе — что угодно обитаемое, — произнес он вслух, с трудом возвращаясь мыслями к их незавидному положению.

Салли задумчиво нахмурилась.

— Я не очень хорошо знаю эти места... Впрочем, если дойти до дороги и идти вдоль нее, рано или поздно мы придем к чему-то, верно?

"Может быть слишком поздно," — подумал Джейден, однако вариантов у них было немного.

— Позвоните в полицию, — произнес он. — Назовите мое имя, вам поверят.

Салли непонимающе посмотрела на него.

— Вы же можете сами... — она осеклась.

— Я буду вас замедлять, а время дорого, — увидев, что она все равно колеблется, Джейден добавил последний аргумент: — Пока вы ищете помощь, я попробую вытащить остальных. В первую очередь нужно заняться теми, кто в критическом состоянии: Тони, Дэвид...

Салли отвела взгляд в сторону, словно нашла что-то невероятно интересное в старой каменной кладке стены. Все так же не глядя на него, она прикусила губу и покачала головой. "Некого спасать," — прочитал Джейден на ее выразительном лице.

— Я должен убедиться, — продолжал упорствовать он. — Я не могу просто бросить всех здесь и уйти... В конце концов, кто-то должен будет провести полицейских и врачей внутрь.

Салли вскинула голову, собираясь возразить, но он не дал ей сказать.

— Вы не можете. Вам срочно нужно будет в больницу, и постарайтесь поменьше общаться с другими людьми. Вы уже можете быть заразны, хоть еще этого и не чувствуете.

Салли нахмурилась, некоторое время кусала губу, но потом кивнула, соглашаясь.

Проводив взглядом ее хрупкую фигурку, Джейден сел у стены прямо на влажный мох и, закрыв глаза, подставил лицо восходящему солнцу. Он посидит здесь еще пару минут, всего пару, прежде чем вернуться назад, прикрывая ее отход.

**Эпилог.**

— Присаживайтесь, агент Джейден, — полковник Салливан радушно улыбнулся и указал на кресло. — Как добрались?

— Неплохо, спасибо, сэр, — Джейден напряг мимические мышцы, чтобы не поморщиться, когда садился — из больницы его, конечно, выписали, но тело еще не восстановилось до конца.

— Я прочитал ваш рапорт о деле Такихиро — хорошая работа, блестящее начало карьеры. Такое крупное дело сразу с самого старта — неплохо, а? — полковник одобрительно покачал головой. — Хотите мое мнение? — он доверительно перегнулся через стол, приближая к Джейдену свое округлое добродушное лицо. — Вы слишком умны и по-хорошему амбициозны для обычной полевой работы. Таких, как вы, Бюро должно ценить и беречь, а не бросать копаться в грязи под открытым небом. Но, увы, — он снова отстранился, откидываясь на спинку кресла, — правила есть правила. Придется вам еще какое-то время позаниматься не самой чистой работенкой.

— Я не против, сэр, — ввернул Джейден, дождавшись паузы в его речи. — Откровенно говоря, полевая работа мне даже нравится.

— Ну-ну, это пока, — улыбнулся полковник. — Я в ваши годы тоже любил все эти драки, погони, перестрелки... Но все меняется, знаете ли, когда вас разбивает радикулит, а старые шрамы начинают ныть на погоду.

Джейден вежливо улыбнулся в ответ, ощущая щекой, как сминается пластырь на заживающем порезе. Он не был уверен, к чему клонит полковник, и оттого разговор начинал его слегка нервировать.

— Впрочем, я вас вызвал не для того, чтобы рассказывать о своих болячках, — словно почувствовав это, сменил тему Салливан. — Вы знаете о том, что исследовательский отдел Бюро сейчас внедряет серию прототипов устройств, помогающих полевым агентам собирать улики? — дождавшись отрицательного ответа, он продолжил: — Ну, теперь знаете, — он покопался в столе и извлек небольшую картонную коробку с эмблемой ФБР на крышке. — Называется УРС — устройство расширения сознания. По словам наших ребят-конструкторов, способен заменить целую криминалистическую лабораторию — каково, а?

— Должно быть, очень полезное изобретение, — осторожно отозвался Джейден.

— Да вы не стесняйтесь, возьмите, откройте, — пригласил полковник.

Джейден повиновался. Коробка оказалась легкой, на вид почти пустой. Внутри лежали темные очки, перчатка на правую руку и маленький пузырек с синим чуть светящимся порошком.

— Дело в том, Джейден, что вы, проявив себя как весьма многообещающий полевой агент, были выбраны одним из первых, кому предстоит внедрить эту технологию в свою работу, — продолжал полковник. — Вы, можно сказать, станете кем-то вроде Нила Армстронга в Бюро. Если УРС окажется настолько полезным, насколько выглядит, его запустят в серию, и скоро каждый агент будет иметь под рукой невероятные возможности по поиску, анализу и сопоставлению улик. Представляете, насколько это ускорит работу?

Джейден кивнул. Перспективы и впрямь вырисовывались невероятные. Вместо часов и дней на обработку каждого биологического следа, вместо десятков людей с микроскопами, секционными залами, аппаратами размером с комнату — всего одна пара очков, перчатка и несколько граммов синего порошка.

Сколько жизней можно будет спасти, если закончить экспертизу на несколько часов раньше? Если не пропустить ключевую улику на месте преступления? Сколько убийц окажется в тюрьме до того, как успеют стать серийными? В его руках, возможно, сейчас находится будущее целой страны — а может, и мира...

— Инструкция должна быть на дне, — заметил полковник. — Уверен, вам не терпится с ней ознакомиться.

— Да, вы правы, — Джейден поднялся из кресла, обняв коробку левой рукой. — Я благодарен за доверие, господин полковник.

— О, ну что вы, я тут ни при чем, — отмахнулся Салливан, тоже поднимаясь с места. — Это все спущено сверху, мое дело — просто передать. До встречи, агент Джейден. Надеюсь, мы еще увидимся.

***

Гнетущий похоронный вой волынок Джейден услышал еще на подъезде к кладбищу. Он ненавидел этот звук с детства — с тех пор, как под такой же вой его плачущей матери отдали свернутый флаг с гроба его отца. Воспоминание врезалось в разум девятилетнего Нормана до мельчайших деталей: запах намоченной дождем травы, свисающий уголок звездно-полосатой ткани, белые потертые перчатки капитана Макгрегори — и поверх всего этого унылая трель волынки.

Джейден заглушил мотор, подхватил с пассажирского сидения цветы и медленно пошел на звук.

На похороны агента Глэдстоуна пришли многие. Коллеги, родственники, друзья — Дэвида любили, казалось, все, с кем он хоть раз встречался. Безутешная вдова, миссис Амели Глэдстоун, тихо плакала в первом ряду, пока пожилой священник читал проповедь. Племянники Дэвида — молчаливые молодые люди, похожие друг на друга, как две капли воды — по очереди обнимали ее, подавая платки.

Джейден держался в стороне. Он чувствовал себя здесь чужим, отчасти — виноватым в том, что сам он выбрался из этой передряги почти без потерь, а Дэвид не выбрался вовсе. Никто бы не осмелился вслух уличить Джейдена в недостаточном рвении, но комплекс вины выжившего смутным призраком маячил на краю сознания.

Он подошел к свежей могиле, лишь когда почти все разошлись, и от первоначальной толпы осталась только пара человек, положил цветы к подножию памятника, присел на одно колено, рассматривая буквы и цифры.

"Дэвид Глэдстоун, 10.02.1957 — 09.09.2002" 

Невозможно было поверить, что эта короткая надпись — все, что осталось от человека, с которым он еще недавно работал бок о бок, шутил, рассуждал о будущем и соревновался в меткости — просто потому, что для кого-то его смерть показалась не более, чем сопутствующим ущербом.

Джейден поднялся и слегка пошатнулся. Голова начала неприятно кружиться, к горлу подкатил ком. Кажется, вчера он слишком увлекся изучением УРС — в инструкции было сказано, что первое время не стоит проводить в устройстве больше десяти минут, однако полчаса внутри дополненной реальности пролетели слишком незаметно. Впрочем, это было не так уж страшно: триптокаин — так назывался тот синий порошок — эффективно снимал последствия длительных сеансов. О нем инструкция писала, что до конца возможные побочные эффекты препарата еще не изучены, но он признан достаточно безопасным для регулярного употребления. Переводя с казенного языка технических специалистов Бюро, это означало, что ни один кролик из контрольной группы, принимавшей триптокаин, еще не выказал признаков патологий — ну или, по крайней мере, не сдох.

Отойдя за ствол раскидистого вяза, Джейден достал из кармана пузырек и вдохнул немного синего порошка. Туман в глазах почти сразу расступился, тошнота прошла.

"Со стороны, наверное, выглядит так, будто я сижу на кокаине", — пришла в голову шальная мысль. Джейден издал смешок, подкинул в руке пузырек и положил обратно в карман. Если это поможет спасать жизни людей, побочные эффекты и косые взгляды вполне можно будет пережить.

В конце концов, у него было огромное преимущество перед кроликом — он выбрал свою участь добровольно и осознанно.

*цитата из первой главы "Алисы в Стране Чудес" Л. Кэролла


End file.
